


Выбор Ревекки

by RoksiG



Series: Перекресток [1]
Category: Ivanhoe - Walter Scott
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чуда не произошло. На ристалище Айвенго проиграл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Глава 1  
Кто обольщал когда-нибудь так женщин?  
Кто женщину так обольстить сумел?  
Уильям Шекспир "Ричард III" (пер. Анна Радлова)

Ее последние часы жизни пахли прелой соломой. Ее последний ночлег – камера: пять шагов к дубовой двери, три шага к жбану для испражнений, и обратно к нехитрой лежанке, на которую пожалели даже циновку кинуть. Ее последняя песня – звон кандалов, которыми ее приковали, словно мало было четырех стен ее тюрьмы.

Ревекка пыталась говорить с Иеговой, желая получить смирение, но получались лишь упреки. Почему он должен был погибнуть? Пусть никогда не стал бы он ее судьбой, пусть бы достался белокурой саксонке, пусть бы растил с нею детей… Пусть… Лишь бы жил! Не оправившийся от ран, слабый и уставший, разве смог бы Уилфред Айвенго отстоять ее честь и жизнь? Она обязана была его остановить! Не меч проклятого Буагильбера убил его, а она, тем, что разрешила стать ее защитником. Ресницы не удержали слезинку, она скатилась по носу и щеке вниз, оставляя теплый влажный след.

Неожиданно дверь отворилась, впуская просто-таки великана огромной силы и свирепой внешности. Не произнеся не слова, он снял с нее оковы, а потом кивнул: мол, следуй за мной.

– Кто ты? Куда ты хочешь меня отвести? Еще не настало время казни. Солнечный свет не прогнал еще темень ночи.

Великан протянул руку, пытаясь схватить строптивую пленницу. Ревекка, избегая его прикосновения, плотнее вжалась в стену.

– Я закричу!

Великан что-то промычал, ухмыляясь и обнажая кривые зубы, потом, сжав плечи Ревекки, встряхнул ее так, что затылком она ударилась о стену. Вместо боли и камера, и соломенное ложе, и злодей-великан стали вдруг неясными, расплывающимися. Усилием воли цепляясь за остатки сознания, Ревекка понимала, что проигрывает. Свет померк…

Детское наивное чувство: пока глаза закрыты, пока связь небытия и реальности не разорвана – ты в безопасности. Ревекка понимала, что уже не в тюрьме. Радуясь новому дню, щебетали птицы. Где-то застрекотала цикада. Попробовав пошевелиться, бывшая заключенная обнаружила, что лежит не на соломе, а на некой тканевой подстилке. Дочери ли ростовщика не разбираться в тканях! Ревекка чуть защипнула ее между пальцев, прощупывая – похоже на тонкую шерсть, но не она. Скорее редкий для английской стороны хлопок, который используют в рыцарских одеяниях. Точно! Сама «постель» плотнее, чем ткань под пальцами. Это подбивка плаща. Ее спаситель – рыцарь, и наверняка не тот ужасный человек, что, оглушив, похитил ее из заточения.

Он сидел рядом. Ревекка чувствовала его присутствие. Проявив непозволительную смелость, легким касанием он обвел пальцем изгиб ее брови, спустился по щеке к губам, очертив их контуры. Стоило остановить его, напомнить о чести и сдержанности. Ревекка так и собиралась поступить, но миг блаженного неведения был так прекрасен, что не нашлось сил противиться искушению, продлить его совсем немного. Гроссмейстер ошибся, объявляя Уилфреда Айвенго мертвым. Кто еще мог спасти ее? Только он. Представив во всех подробностях черты лица героя, она невольно улыбнулась.

– Просыпайся, прекраснейшая из дев, светлая как солнце.

Ревекка узнала голос. Она просила мужества и терпения, чтобы не закричать, чтобы не плюнуть в лицо человеку со шрамом, который ради удовлетворения собственной любострастной прихоти, как глиняную чашу, разбил ее мир, растоптав ногами осколки.

– Не расточайте льстивых слов, сэр рыцарь.

– Разве дела мои не красноречивей слов, дева, грозная, как полки со знаменами? – рыцарь-храмовник, Бриан де Буагильбер, демон в человеческой плоти, сидел на земле рядом с его же расстеленным плащом, скривив губы в зловещей гримасе победителя. – Твой долг передо мной – твоя жизнь.

– Ты продешевил, храмовник: можешь забрать жизнь, без чести она не стоит и гроша.

– Все такая же гордая и непокорная.

– Как я оказалась за стенами Темплстоу? – она избежала нового неприятного прикосновения, отвернув голову.

– Я покинул прецепторию сразу же после оглашения приговора. Мне не пришлось даже кидать клич. Мост опустился как по волшебному знаку, так что вместо того, чтобы приостановить коня, я его пришпорил. Для всех казалось очевидным мое нежелание наблюдать за смертью той, к которой я воспылал страстью. Также очевидно то, что, чем дальше колдунья от жертвы, тем слабее ее чары. Наверняка дозорный на башне получил приказ наблюдать за бегством Бриана де Буагильбера до поры, пока не уляжется пыль от копыт его коня. И кто бы из них подумал, что это всего лишь уловка для отвода глаз, – храмовник так явно любовался собственной хитростью и не обратил внимания, что Ревекка, попятившись, сумела отодвинуться от него и присесть. Она помышляла о бегстве, но понимала, что любая попытка окажется безуспешной. – Для того, чтобы спасти тебя, моя Роза Сарона, я тайно вернулся к стенам Темплстоу. И будь твоя воля, я бы по одному твоему слову вытащил бы тебя и из башни, в которой тебя заточили, пробивая нам дорогу мечом, но, якобы отрекшись от тебя, я сделал твой путь на свободу короче. Дурак Мальвуазен! Пытаясь запугать меня подземной темницей, он сам подсказал мне великолепный план. Подземная темница – не только место отчаяния. Именно там находится тайный ход, позволяющий незаметно покинуть замок. Я знал об этом. Знал и один из преданных мне людей, надсмотрщик Николаз.

– Тот страшный человек?! – не сдержала возгласа Ревекка, слушком уж сильны оказались воспоминания о ночном посетителе.

– Он напугал тебя, красавица? – храмовник придвинулся ближе, Ревекка же напряглась, готовая в любой момент вскочить на ноги. – Больше он тебя не потревожит.

– Ты убил его? Еще одна пролитая кровь? – в ее голосе прозвучал ужас, и Буагильбер, поймав ее на добросердечии, тут же воспользовался случаем показать свое великодушие.

– Нет, красавица, хоть он и был с тобой груб, но только для твоего блага. Он занял мое место, надев мои одежды. Николаз нем от рождения, да и умом обижен, но, обнаружив вместо рыцаря храма одного из неверных, мои товарищи сочли бы это дурной шуткой. В любом случае, если начнется погоня, то она пойдет не по тому следу. – Впервые за их встречу Ревекка обратила внимание на непривычно скромное облачение храмовника. Если бы кто не знал, кто стоит перед ним, то принял бы рыцаря за обычного горожанина. На нем была серая рубаха с узкими рукавами и темно-синее блио чуть выше колен, подпоясанный широким поясом, на котором с одной стороны висел кошель с неброской вышивкой, с другой – заткнут большой обоюдоострый кинжал, а на ногах – высокие сапоги с меховой опушкой. Крепкий дорожный конь пасся неподалеку. В удлинённом, завернутом в холщовую ткань предмете, прикрепленном к седлу, угадывался рыцарский меч, с которым храмовник не пожелал расстаться. – Ты в безопасности, Ревекка.

Услышав свое имя, она вздрогнула как от удара.

– Оклеветанная и загнанная?

– Я даю зарок, что беды твои позади! – пылко заверил храмовник.

– Мое честное имя стало бы моим лучшим залогом, – Ревекка, улучив момент, встала на ноги и поплатилась за это головокружением. Видимо, успокоительное средство от немого Николаза оказалось слишком крепким для ее головы. Оказавшийся рядом Буагильбер попытался ее поддержать ее, но Ревекка оттолкнула его руку, не испытывая благодарности.

– Да, я и забыл, что ты пыталась просить правосудия короля Ричарда, – теперь храмовник стоял, гордо скрестив на груди руки, со взглядом, полным превосходства над наивной еврейкой, не познавшей тягот жизни. – Он справедлив и доказал это, покарав виновных в резне евреев, устроенной крестоносцами во время его коронации. Разумно, ничего не скажешь, его люди со смертью ростовщиков списали свои долги, ваш же народ получил неких козлов отпущения и краткий мир. Надолго ли? Одно решение суда вынесено. Станет ли Ричард его оспаривать, когда жертвой пал один из его любимцев? К тому же храбрые пилигримы за время странствий опять поиздержались. Чем не повод поискать колдунов в домах неверных заимодавцев? Или же ты собираешься просить справедливости у принца Джона? За свой суд он сдерет с твоего отца семь шкур, хотя и не упустит возможность получить нечто и от тебя, Ревекка. Что будет после того, когда он решит скрыть позорную связь, я не стану говорить.

Злые слова Буагильбера несли слишком много правды: во время тех событий, что он описывал, погиб один из родственников девушки и величайший из сынов еврейского народа, раввин Иаков из Орлеана, прибывший с дарами для новопомазанного короля. Что касается принца Джона, то Ревекка до сих пор вздрагивала, вспоминая его похотливые взгляды на турнире в Ашби.

– Все те же речи, сэр рыцарь, – наконец-то опустив голову, произнесла она. – Ты знаешь мой ответ.  
– Ты говорила, что душа моя – как запущенный сад, заросший сорными травами. Я давно уже впустил тебя туда как хозяйку и знаю: немного твоей воли и ласки, и этот сад зацветет.

– Не зацветут цветы на иссохшей земле. Я же и есть эта земля, сэр рыцарь.

Ревекка заметила, как храмовник сделал к ней осторожных полшага, но осталась стоять на месте. Коварство не было свойственно ее натуре, но даже кроткий зверь, загнанный в ловушку, огрызается.

– Ты – ручей с прохладной водой для изможденного странника. Не будь жестокосердной и позволь ему напиться. Может, это всего лишь жажда. Утолив ее, он отправится дальше, спасенный от смерти и благодарный, – решив, что смог сломить ее сопротивление, храмовник подобрался совсем близко, так что еще немного – и он смог бы прижать ее к себе. – Я же, в свою очередь, обещаю…

– Остановись, сэр рыцарь! – пользуясь моментом, быстрая как молния, Ревекка выхватила из-за пояса храмовника кинжал и отскочила назад.

Ее триумф оказался кратковременным.

– Стоило ожидать подобного безрассудства, – в то же мгновенье Буагильбер оказался рядом, сжав ее запястье и не позволяя острию кинжала коснуться ее горла.

Отчаяние придавало Ревекке силы, но борьба была неравной. Вцепившись в кинжал уже обеими руками, она пыталась развернуть его на себя, тогда как храмовник играючи отворачивал его в сторону и только ждал, когда, сдавшись, она разожмет пальцы. Для него это было всего лишь забавой, распалявшей его азарт охотника. Внезапно Ревекке показалось, что захват железной ладони стал слабее. Храмовник резко потянул кинжал вниз, тогда как она снова попыталась его поднять. Кинжал ушел в сторону и был остановлен самим же противником Ревекки, вонзившись в незащищенный доспехами бок. Храмовник отпустил запястье противницы.

Испуганная Ревекка отбросила кинжал и попятилась назад. С храмовником творилось что-то неладное. Его лицо стало багровым и покрылось испариной, на лбу выступили жилы.

– Что ты сделала, ведьма? – Ребекка понимала, что рана могла разозлить напыщенного норманна, но она не была настолько серьезна, чтобы вызвать такие последствия. Согнувшись, он держался не за кровоточащую рану, а за грудь, словно ему не хватало воздуха. – Убирайся! – прошипел храмовник.  
Ревекка не заставила повторять еще раз, как можно быстрее бросившись прочь от злополучного преследователя.


	2. Chapter 2

Агнец, агнец белый!  
Как ты, агнец, сделан?  
Кто пастись тебя привел  
В наш зеленый вешний дол,  
Дал тебе волнистый пух,  
Голосок, что нежит слух?  
Уильям Блейк (пер. С. Я. Маршак)

Ревекка не знала, как долго бежала сломя голову неизвестно куда. Остановившись у столетнего дуба и опершись об него спиной, она попыталась отдышаться и собраться с мыслями. Что наверняка точно – она все еще в Англии, а еще точнее – где-то в лесу. Храмовник отказался от преследования, но сколько еще опасностей таило это место?

Без какой-либо цели, просто чтобы не поддаваться отчаянию, она брела, куда глядели глаза, пока ноги не привели ее к быстроводной лесной речушке. Присев, Ревекка холодной, почти ледяной водой омыла лицо, но если бы так просто можно было бы смыть тревоги, как дорожную пыль. С разлогого дерева упал зеленый, еще молодой лист и, подхваченный течением, завертелся, бросаемый от одного камня к другому. Неизвестно, когда прибьет его к берегу, но на родную ветвь он точно не вернется. Она тоже как тот листок. Только вот недавно отец гордо рассказывал, что принц Джон готов был назвать Ревекку королевой любви и красоты турнира, и вот проходит совсем немного времени – и два рыцаря сражаются за ее жизнь, а она позорной королевой восседает на черном троне и наблюдает смерть достойнейшего и благороднейшего из мужчин. Теперь вот она здесь, совсем одна… Но не в плену, а на свободе.

– Я не безмолвный листок! Я еще обниму отца! – Ревекка со злостью, какую в себе и не предполагала, стукнула ладонью по воде.

У любого пути есть конец, и река – это и не такое уж непреодолимое препятствие. По камням ее так же легко перейти, как и по мосту. Так думала Ревекка. Оказалось, что сделать это трудней, чем загадать. Вода отточила камни с искусством умелого мастера – гладко и ровно, без единой зазубрины, к тому же коварные потоки время от времени накрывали их, чтобы через мгновение отхлынуть. Пока что Ревекке удалось дойти до середины и не замочить ноги, но следующий камень находился на расстоянии больше шага, а значит, следовало прыгать.

– Вот так так! Не зверь, не птица, а лесной дух! – настолько неожиданно было услышать в безлюдном месте саксонскую речь, что Ревекка вскрикнула и оступилась. В тот же момент она оказалась в воде. – Тише, тише, красавица. Вижу, что ты человек из костей и мяса, а не бесплотный дух.

Тот, кто напугал ее внезапным появлением, был высок и широкоплеч. Кожаные штаны и рубаха, сшитые оленьими жилами, меховая курка и шапка, надвинутая на широкий лоб, оставляли мало сомнений, каким ремеслом добывал себе пропитание незнакомец. На массивной шее не виднелось даже следа от оков, а значит, он был либо по рождению свободен, либо освободился по собственной воле и без желания хозяина. Из-за мощного телосложения и курчавой бороды нельзя было сказать, молод он или уже в возрасте, но открытый добродушный взгляд невероятно голубых глаз располагалк себе. Хоть и не без робости, но Ревекка подала ему руку, когда он протянул свою.

– Я Освин. Это – Балд, – он указал на черного остроухого пса неизвестной породы, который, вывалив ярко-розовый язык, с интересом наблюдал за странной нарушительницей их схозяином покоя. – Думаю, у такой красавицы тоже есть имя. Верно, дружище?– присев на корточки, он погладил пса по голове, а Ревекка отогнала беспокойство. Освин бросил на нее только один оценивающий взгляд, но такой, словно раздел ее догола. Или же ей так показалось. Длинная грубая сорочка, в которой Ревекке предстояло взойти на костер, намокла и облегала тело, почти ничего не скрывая. Она скрестила руки на груди и отвернулась так, чтобы волосы покровом спрятали ее лицо, но молчать в ответ было бы совсем неучтиво.

– Мое имя Ревекка.

– Ревекка… – Если она ожидала, что услышав ее имя, он окатит ее презрением, то ошиблась. Освин повторил ее имя почтительно, даже с трепетом, словно произнес имя королевы. – Ты ведь так совсем замерзнешь, Ревекка. Пойдем к моей пещере, погрейся у костра, обсохни, отдохни. Да ты, наверно, голодна? У меня будет чем тебя угостить, красавица.

Не собираясь принуждать или уговаривать, Освин встал и побрел путем, известным только ему. Этот человек был пока что ее единственной надеждой выбраться из леса, потому Ревекка последовала за ним.  
Пещера, где обитал Освин, пряталась так надежно, что случайный путник мог бы пройти мимо, приняв ее за зеленый холм, если бы не весело потрескивающий костерок рядом, на котором жарилась нанизанная на прутья рыба. Одну из них, зарумянившуюся до темной корочки, Освин протянул Ревекке.

– Благодарю тебя, благородный Освин.

– Благородный? – весело хмыкнул тот. – А что! Я не гну спину пред побежденными олдерменами, плевать мне и на мудреных норманнов. Так что, ты права: тут я господин, и это моя земля, а вот мой верный слуга, – браконьер швырнул рыбью головку черному Балду. Пес поймал ее на лету и тут же проглотил. – Только госпожи у меня нет.

Ревекка не отказалась от угощения, но и не торопилась приступать к еде, пока радушный хозяин не начал есть. У нее снова закрались сомнения в собственной безопасности, когда Освин, передавая рыбу одной рукой, как-то слишком придвинулся, словно случайно дотрагиваясь другой рукой до лодыжки Ревекки. Так, чтобы это не выглядело резко и вызывающе, она ближе поджала ноги к себе и незаметно расправила подол юбки, теперь, наедине с чужим мужчиной, казавшийся невероятно куцым.

– У такого господина и казна должна быть богатой: один кошель полон золота, другой серебряных фунтов, – стараясь подражать голосу отца, когда тот совершал свои сделки, Ревекка начала разговор о том, что волновало ее больше всего: своем возвращении под отчий кров.

– Эхххх… Будь такие деньжищи у моего хозяина молодого Роберта Трасселла, он, наверно, выплатил бы свой щитовой долг и остался бы на своих землях с молодой супругой, а я бы уже женился на моей Бранде, – спокойно поведал Освин, сосредоточенно разбирая рыбу. Он снял самое вкусное – мясцо с ребрышек, на кончиках пальцев протянул почти под самые губы Ревекки, и вроде как удивился, когда она испуганно отшатнулась.

– Прости меня, – потупив глаза, сказала она, извиняясь то ли за отказ, то ли за то, что неосторожно разбередила прошлые раны.

– Это ты не сердись, красавица. Мне уже столько времени не с кем было словом перемолвиться, разве что только с этим разбойником, – Освин кивнул в сторону дремавшего Балда.

– Ты мог бы вернуться к невесте, – осторожно продолжила Ревекка, желая подтолкнуть браконьера к нужной ей сделке.

– Моя Бранда, скорее всего, уже жена другого. Я ходил вокруг ее дома, как дикий зверь, так и не решаясь показаться. Да и не стала бы она даже смотреть в мою сторону, вести о гибели Роберта Трасселла достигли ее ушей раньше, чем вернулся я, – Освин вздохнул и отшвырнул то, что осталось от его трапезы, в сторону. Вроде как крепко спавший Балд тут же подскочил, набросившись на объедки.

– Что же произошло? Что такого страшного совершил ты? – встревоженно спросила Ревекка.  
Освин нехорошо рассмеялся:

– Думаешь, я убил своего хозяина, еврейка? – он вытер рукавом губы. – Скорее в его гибели виновно ваше племя, опутавшее его долговыми обязательствами, как паук несчастную муху своими сетями. Нет! Несчастный Роберт Трасселл так и не достиг Святой Земли. Его корабль утонул в шторм, едва покинув английские берега. Только вот оруженосца сэра Роберта, Освина, там не было. Трус даже не ступил на борт, сбежал, не желая лить кровь на чужой войне.

Ревекка надеялась, что ее имя не выдало ее, еще лучше было бы, если бы Освин оказался из тех людей, для кого все равно, кто перед ним: еврей или христианин. Но разве такое возможно?

– Не вини себя. Земля, залитая кровью, очистится лишь кровью пролившего. Ты слушал советы сердца твоего, и оно тебя не обмануло. Разве не самое ценное, что нам дается – жизнь? Она продолжается, и кто знает, что нам еще готовит судьба? Есть много женщин, которые с радостью назвали бы тебя своим мужем. Только в этой чаще ты вряд ли их найдешь, – не отвечая на упрек, попробовала затушить искру гнева хозяина Ревекка.

– Ты права. Я уже не помню и лица моей Бранды. Все, что осталось от нее – только имя.

– Тогда отпусти ее. Найди себе хорошую женщину. Сейчас моя благодарность за твое добро – только слова, но мой отец щедро отблагодарил бы тебя другим способом.

– Зачем мне твой отец?

– Нет, Освин, – Ревекке пришлось скинуть со своего колена руку придвинувшегося к ней браконьера. – Ты христианин, я же еврейка. Наша связь противна, что вашей церкви, что синагоге.

Не так давно ей почти теми же словами ей приходилось охлаждать пыл вожделевшего ее храмовника, и теперь оставалось отдать должность деликатности Буагильбера, убеждавшего ее в своей правоте больше словами, чем делом.

– Что еврейка, что христианка, между ног все женщины одинаковы. Тебе же предстоит узнать, чем добрый христианин отличен от неверного. Не строй недотрогу, я же вижу, от каких украшений след на твоей ноге.

Бесцеремонно подмяв Ревекку под себя, браконьер ограничился коротким исследованием ее тела поверх рубахи, но только чтобы, взвалив ее себе на плечо, потащить к своему убежищу. Пинки ногами, удары кулаками по спине, попытки вывернуться – все это действовало на Освина не сильнее укусов назойливой мухи, а ее крики только больше заводили насильника. Ревекка продолжала яростно отбиваться, даже когда браконьер повалил ее на кучу шкур.

– Нет!

– Ты уж прости, но я изголодался по женщине, – не желая дольше возиться и теряя терпение, Освин стянул ее запястья ремнем. – Тебе понравится, и ты сама пожелаешь остаться.

Он попытался приласкать жертву, но не получил благодарности. Когда он с трудом раздвинул колени Ревекки, где-то снаружи яростно залаял пес, потом завизжал, но Освин не обратил на это ровно никакого внимания. Задрав юбку пленницы, обнажая ее бедра, он отодвинулся, оттягивая момент окончательного победы и наслаждаясь открывшимся зрелищем, как военачальник перед решающим ударом. Внезапно из груди его словно вырос окровавленный отросток. Глаза Освина выпучились, а рот раскрылся, издавая стон. Испуганная Ревекка внезапно поняла, что этот отросток является острием меча, пронзившим браконьера. Подняв взгляд, она увидела над собой и над насильником бледного, как призрак, Буагильбера. Презрительно скривившись, он вынул меч, ногой толкнул пораженного противника в сторону и вдруг сам упал, как срубленное дерево.

Ревекку трясло, но, на удивление, разум был холоден и ясен. Как будто все произошло не с нею, а она только наблюдала за происходящим, и наблюдала равнодушно. К счастью, охваченный похотью Освин не думал о крепости пут. Освободиться от них не составляло особого труда.

Кроме Ревекки, на полу пещеры лежали два мужчины. Или два тела? Она проверила – Освин был точно мертв. В храмовнике же еще теплилась жизнь.


	3. Chapter 3

Опять дурные мысли! Но должны мы  
Смерть принимать в свой час, как и рожденье.  
На все – свой срок. Ну что ж, идем!  
Уильям Шекспир. "Король Лир" (пер. Т. Л. Щепкиной–Куперник)

Мудрец сказал: всякую злость можно перенести, только не злость женскую. Ревекка была зла. Хоть Буагильбер и стал причиной ее несчастий, но, что правды таить, уже дважды он проливал кровь, спасая ее. Как пес по следу, он шел за ней, чтобы теперь умереть и оставить за ней неоплаченный долг? Вот уж нет! Она не позволит!

Тот же мудрец говорил: можно перенести всякую рану, но не рану сердечную. Ревекка, пользуясь возможностью, осмотрела ранение храмовника, нанесенное ею утром. Как и предполагалось: просто глубокая царапина. Что касается раны сердечной, то меньше всего Ревекка желала стать разящим оружием, причиной одержимости рыцаря.

Одержимости… Может, это не страсть, а одержимость. Сложно поверить, что человек знатного имени, так долго ковавший свою славу и репутацию, согласен отказаться от всего ради женщины презираемого им племени. Будь она судьей, то сама бы решила, что храмовник был опоен. А если в этом есть доля истины?  
Сначала Ревека подумала, что состояние раненого связано с заразной болезнью, вовсю гулявшей по Англии и собиравшей жертвы в основном в жилищах бедняков, но время от времени пробирающаяся и в замки. Христиане, язычники, как обычно называл их отец, считали болезнь коварной, но сами отказывались замечать ее первые признаки, когда ее можно было бы извести еще в зародыше. Христиане предпочитали молитвы снадобьям, потому, по их мнению, евреи, которых вроде как хвороба обходила стороной, и являлись теми, кто ее насылал…

Ревекка прервала раздумья, когда добралась до цели: куста с ягодами. Если бы кто из ее судей увидел, чем она собиралась лечить Буагильбера, то посчитал бы находку доказательством причастности ее к колдовству. Всем же известно – сочные и аппетитные, на самом деле эти ягоды ядовиты. Вот так вот специально ищи их хоть месяцами, не найдешь, а тут, когда она, наивно доверившись, брела за браконьером, то заметила куст. Думала ли тогда она о себе или все же о храмовнике?

Протянув руку к грозди, Ревекка замешкалась. С чего вдруг она решила, что Буагильбер отравлен? И что это тот самый яд, о котором ей рассказывала наставница, учившая ее врачеванию и заменившая мать: тот самый, который отправляет воинов востока в райские кущи и делает их неустрашимыми в малых дозах, но стоит превысить меру, нарочно или случайно, и имя ему – смерть? Если его гибельные объятия окутают сердце, ничто не спасет – так говорила наставница. Способ спасти несчастного странен – дать ему другой яд, но надо знать какой и знать сколько.

«Если я права – это твой единственный шанс, храмовник. Если ошиблась – я до конца своих дней буду нести этот грех, хоть ты и так почти мертв», – обратилась она к тому, кто ее точно сейчас не слышал.  
В нехитром краме Освина нашлась даже ступка. Яростно растирая ягоды и травы, Ревекка пыталась связать воедино узелки одной веревки. Как ни крути, но сами собой напрашивались странные выводы. Вина Ревекки перед орденом состояла только в том, что она родилась еврейкой. Суд – только формальность. Если же колдунья проявит свою натуру и изведет обидчика, то только подтвердит прозорливость обвинения.

Достаточно! Ревекка оценила результат своих трудов: бальзам почти готов. Как бы ей хотелось, чтобы Мириам, ее наставница, оказалась рядом и отогнала прочь сомнения. Положив голову храмовника себе на колени, краем чаши она приоткрыла его губы и влила в рот небольшую часть снадобья.

Ревекка уложила своего подопечного на месте, что служило ложем для прошлого хозяина. Теперь предстояло заняться другим: мертвому не следовало оставаться рядом с живыми. Ревекка волоком вытащила Освина из пещеры и впервые после всего обратила внимание на прихрамывающего Балда.  
– Ты не виновен в его смерти. Ты пытался его предупредить, – сказала она.

Пес виновато замахал опущенным хвостом. Также волоком девушке удалось дотащить мертвого браконьера до неглубокой лощины. Скинув туда тело, она присыпала его ветками и травой.  
– Твой хозяин заслуживает лучшего упокоения, но это все, что я могу сделать, – зачем-то снова она заговорила с псом. – Оплачь его, верный друг.

Направляясь обратно, Ревекка собрала необходимые для протираний ромашку и пастушью сумку. Балд, предпочитая ее общество обществу мертвого хозяина, потрусил за нею. Когда Ревекка вернулась к пещере, оказалось, что кое-что ею было упущено. Посреди пещеры хозяин устроил обложенный камнями очаг; предусмотрительный Освин также запас достаточно дров и ветвей, чтобы поддерживать в нем огонь долгое время. Ревекка рассчитывала разжечь его, перенеся угольки из костра, что горел снаружи, но за всеми хлопотами он успел потухнуть. Кресало и трут нашлись быстро. Оставалось дело за малым – разжечь огонь. Беда в том, что хоть Ревекка и имела представление, как это происходит, но подобное занятие всегда доставалось слугам. Понимая, что ее ошибка может стоить бесценного времени и уничтожить все ее прошлые усилия, девушка в первую же попытку вложила все свое отчаянье. Веселый огонек заплясал на сухой траве. Ревекка во все глаза смотрела на это чудо и вдруг неожиданно для себя самой беззаботно рассмеялась, словно она в родном доме, словно не было ни суда, ни плена.  
Отогнав видение, покорительница огня сосредоточилась на другой обязанности, которую, находясь под родным кровом, передала бы в руки слуг. Ей предстояло раздеть храмовника. Невинной Ревекке не с кем было его сравнивать, разве что с молодым Айвенго, которому она собственными руками перевязывала раны. Наверно, он был красив, но Ревекку интересовали лишь повязки и накладываемые снадобья. К тому же рядом сидели две служанки-соглядатая. Хоть сами они и бросали любопытствующие взгляды, но заметь они в ней хоть тень интереса – тут же доложили бы отцу. Теперь же никого рядом не было, но глаза ее точно не обманывали: не просто найти мужчину, так прекрасно сложенного: от широких плеч, сильной груди – двух упругих холмов – и торса – холмистой долины– чеканное тело, испещренное, как высохшими руслами рек, шрамами, свидетельствами сражений с самой смертью. Если ее рыцарь Уилфред Айвенго – молодое крепкое дерево, то храмовник, безусловно, нерушимая скала. В воображении Ревекки именно таким телом обладал герой Самсон, а вместе с мощью Самсона мятежному рыцарю передалось и его проклятие: терпеть от женщин. Если жестокая нормандка Аделаида выступила глупой первой женой легендарного героя, то не по своей воле Ревекка стала коварной Далилой.

Узнав, о чем она думает, отец вырвал бы от отчаянья на себе все волосы, а Мириам бы с упреком покачала головой. Ревекке еще предстояло обнажить нижнюю часть тела храмовника, а она замешкалась, не из-за стыдливости, а из-за любопытства.

Что она себе позволяет?! Ревекка укусила себя за запястье так, что выступила кровь. Что за блажь перекладывать чужую вину на себя? Что за блажь восхищаться врагом? Пусть сейчас Буагильбер тих и беззащитен, но он платит за похоть, жестокость и невоздержанность, а жертва – она, но никак не этот поверженный лев.

Обтирая храмовника целебным отваром и накладывая на его рану бальзам, Ревекка бросала взгляды на его тело не больше, чем следовало. Если она сделала все верно, то у подопечного должен начаться жар. Так и случилось: раненый вел незримый поединок со смертью. Все, что от нее зависело, Ревекка сделала. Или же не все?

За всеми хлопотами она не заметила, как где-то там край солнца коснулся земли, и тьма стала постепенно окутывать все вокруг своим черным покровом. Мириам говорила, что если жар спадет резко, то в подобном случае больному ничто не поможет, единственная помощь – согреть его. Врачевательница подбросила в очаг побольше сухих ветвей, укрыла храмовника шкурами, и тут снаружи заскулил Балд. Сначала пес тихо подвывал, время от времени прерывая свой разговор с луной лаем, но вдруг он завыл громко и протяжно. Ревекке стало зябко, холод шел как снаружи, так и изнутри: недобрый знак. Она еще раз взглянула на оставленную на руке отметину. Лежащий сейчас под шкурами и борющийся со смертью – не тот надменный храмовник, принесший ей столько бед. Он даже не мужчина. Так же как и она сейчас не женщина. Ложная стыдливость тут ни к чему. Она лекарь, а он ее пациент. Есть еще один, самый надежный способ сохранить тепло.

Скинув сорочку, Ревекка скользнула под шкуры, прижимаясь своим телом к телу Буагильбера. В этом есть своя ирония и даже маленькая месть: он ничего не узнает об этой ночи. Никто не узнает…  
«Это только усталость», – оправдывала она себя, и то как-то лениво и с неохотой. Глаза слипались. Ей было так тепло и спокойно. Еще на грани сна и реальности Ревекке представлялись чудесные, но невероятно яркие видения, как раскаявшийся, устыдившийся сотворенного зла храмовник возвращает ее отцу. Ее вера тверда, а значит, так и будет…


	4. Chapter 4

Мы не первые с тобой,  
Стремясь к добру, наказаны судьбой.  
Уильям Шекспир. «Король Лир» (пер. Т. Л. Щепкиной–Куперник)

– Как же ты выросла, моя красавица-сестра!

Разве выросла? Ее статному старшему брату пришлось присесть, чтобы быть вровень с Ревеккой. Как бы ни баловал ее отец, но те сладости, которыми потчует ее Хаим, всегда слаще. Вот-вот он должен спросить: «А что же я привез малышке Ревекке из своих странствий?» Ей же предстоит нелегкая задача угадать подарок. Может, в этот раз ее ждет диковинный сладкий апельсин, чудесный плод цвета солнца. Брат молчит, и Ревекка начинает сердиться.

– Тебя так долго не было, – она капризно надувает губки.

– И правда, – грустно кивает брат. – Скоро женихи заполнят весь дом. Я же сяду, как судья, и отошлю прочь любого, кто не назовет, по меньшей мере, сто имен, восхваляющих ум, красоту и добрый нрав моей Ревекки.

– Как же я выйду замуж, если ты разгонишь всех женихов? – Ревекка смеется, а ее улыбчивый брат все так же печален.

Хаим единственный из пятерых детей, вышедших из лона их матери, кого Ревекке довелось увидеть. Другие ушли в мир иной еще до ее рождения.

Хаим значит «жизнь». Ее брат появился на свет таким слабеньким – никто не верил, что он проживет хоть несколько дней. Тогда их мать Рахиль дала сыну такое имя, чтобы обмануть судьбу. Мудрый выбор. До поры до времени она верила.

Отец не сказал маленькой Ревекке, что на самом деле случилось с Хаимом, только крепко прижал к себе и сообщил, что старший брат отправился в долгое-долгое путешествие. Со всей детской наивностью Ревекка поверила, что все так и есть, отгоняя даже мысль об отцовской лжи, но от ее внимания не укрылись склоненные головы домочадцев, тихие разговоры, какое-то неприкрытое отчаяние в глазах и скорбь, как покрывалом укутавшая их жилище. Позже, хоть и не от отца, она узнала правду: Хаима убили. Убили жестоко и бесчеловечно только за то, кем он был.

– Моя красавица-сестра… – шелестит ветер.

Хаим, не оглядываясь, идет прочь. Ревекка, уже не маленькая девочка, пытается бежать за ним, но не может сдвинуться с места. Все члены словно чужие.

– Не оставляй меня, брат! – кричит она. – Не уходи!

***

– Не уходи!

В какой-то момент Ревекке чудом удалось оказаться рядом с братом. Он был живым и теплым – совсем не похож на гостя из загробного мира. Она открыла глаза, увидела суровый взгляд колючих темных глаз и огромный шрам, рассекший правую бровь. Не Хаим – скорее, его убийца.

Она снова закричала, узнав того, кто был рядом с нею, но все еще не понимая, как могла оказаться голой рядом с этим страшным человеком. Похоже, тот тоже смекнул, кто делит с ним ложе. Складки на изуродованном лбу разгладились, брови чуть приподнялись.

– Ты? – они произнесли это вместе: Ревекка громко и порывисто, храмовник тихо, как человек, только что обретший дар речи.

Отпрянув, Ревекка скатилась с лежанки и не очень болезненно, но ощутимо ударилась задом о землю. Сразу пришла память о минувшем дне, а вместе с нею стыд.

Ревекка схватила сорочку, пытаясь прикрыть себя, вскочила, неловко попятившись к выходу, и только снаружи позволила себе развернуться и наскоро накинуть нехитрое одеяние. Она не могла отдышаться, как будто храмовник действительно гнался за нею, а она убегала. Балд лизнул ее опущенную ладонь и преданно посмотрел в глаза. От дружеского жеста бесхитростной твари стало спокойнее. День начался не так удачно, как хотелось: как старательному лекарю, ей не следовало так крепко спать и надо было встать раньше. Хорошо, что ее пациент жив. Плохо, что им нужно что-то есть, а чем наполнить желудки, Ревекка придумать не могла. Рыбу, которую жарил на костре Освин, прежде чем им овладел голод другого рода, утащил его пес. Поэтому на что-то сытное, кроме лесных ягод и трав, рассчитывать не приходилось. Если сделать отвар из крапивных листьев, можно на какое-то время обмануть голод. Правда, храмовнику такая еда не поможет восстановить силы.

Пока Ревекка раздумывала, что бы еще найти съестного, у Балда были свои забавы. Он охотился на мелких птичек и мышей, иногда даже успешно. Когда Балд замер у одного из кустов, Ревекка начала наблюдать за ним не потому, что ей действительно было интересно, а просто чтобы передохнуть от поисков. Балд с лаем бросился вперед, и на Ревекку из кустов неожиданно вылетел серый ком. Девушка удивилась, но вместо того, чтобы отшатнуться, схватила добычу обеими руками, прижимая к груди. В этот раз Балд выследил действительно крупную дичь: куропатку с покалеченным крылом. Бедная птица сломала его когда-то, наверно, спасаясь от такого же хищника. Оно срослось, но неправильно: Ревекка нащупала сдвинутую кость. Птица не могла летать, но до сих пор ей удавалось избегать опасностей. В этот раз счастливая судьба изменила. При других обстоятельствах Ревекка взялась бы выходить несчастное создание, пусть для этого пришлось бы снова сломать крыло и вправить его, но не теперь. Это была не просто птица. Это было чудо, сравнимое с манной небесной, посланной отверженному народу, ведомому Моисеем. Ревекка возблагодарила Бога. Ее пальцы нащупали тоненькую шейку куропатки. Всего лишь одно движение запястья , и напряженное тело птицы отяжелело и обвисло в ее руках.

С костром пришлось повозиться дольше, чем прошлый раз. Нужно было следить за куропаткой: Балд норовил восстановить собачью справедливость и отобрать добычу, если коварная новая хозяйка зазевается. Несмотря на все трудности, Ревекка была горда собой. Похлебка удалась на славу: наваристая и густая. Она должна поставить храмовника на ноги не хуже целебного бальзама Мириам.

Памятуя утреннее происшествие, в пещеру Ревекка входила с опаской. К ее счастью храмовник спал крепким сном, который сам по себе – лекарство. Ревекка не стала будить его, занявшись хлопотами подготовки к ночи.

– Я, было, решил, что это сон. Но нет. Вот и ты, столь же прекрасная и столь же коварная, как дочь вашего народа Юдифь. С помощью какого колдовства ты сделала меня столь беспомощным?

Ревекка как раз колдовала над костром, когда услышала голос храмовника. Она еще помнила, как изменилось лицо прекрасного Айвенго, с очарования на пренебрежение, когда он узнал, в чьем доме и на чьем попечении находится. Тогда его потухший взгляд ранил ее душу и задел гордость. Слова храмовника не значили ровно ничего.

– Будь у меня решимость Юдифи, твоя голова уже украшала бы вход этого скромного жилища, сэр рыцарь. Ты был беспомощным и долго находился в моей власти и, очевидно, еще жив, раз строишь подобные несправедливые домыслы, – продолжая заниматься своим делом, отвечала Ревекка. – Если желаешь найти змею, которая ужалила, – ищи среди своих соплеменников, служитель назаретянина.

– Все так же остра на язык. Все так же непреклонна, – храмовник приподнялся на локтях, и застонал от собственной слабости, резко опустившись на шкуры. – Что произошло? Что со мной? Почему ты здесь?

– Слишком много вопросов. Я отвечу на последний, – Ревекка присела на край лежанки. поддержав храмовника, подложила ему под спину еще несколько шкур, потом взявшись за миску с похлебкой, поднесла ложку к губам подопечного. – Ты и правда дважды, ах нет, трижды спасал мою жизнь. Теперь настал и мой черед. Ты был болен – я тебя исцелила. Слабость пройдет. Будь же и ты милосерд. Забудь прошлые обиды. Верни меня отцу, и расстанемся пусть не добрыми друзьями, но никак не врагами.

– Холодное пойло, которым только собак кормить! – храмовник поднял руку, как будто собирался опрокинуть миску, но ограничился тем, что стукнул кулаком по шкуре.

– Твоя правда, но такое упущение недолго исправить, – не потакая, а исполняя справедливую прихоть больного, Ревекка подогрела варево. Что с того, что привыкший к изысканным яствам неблагодарный храмовник его не оценил? Что еще следовало ожидать? Для нее, не съевшей с прошлого дня ни кусочка, оно казалось самым вкусным, что она когда-либо пробовала. Просто даже сильные духом мужчины, которые мужественно терпят невыносимую боль и смертельные раны, не выносят слабость, укладывающую их в постель, – вот и злятся на весь свет. Так что капризы – верный признак, что храмовник поправлялся, причем быстрее, чем ожидала Ревекка. Еще одно подтверждение она получила, когда вернулась к постели из шкур.

– Я и сам могу, – сурово огрызнулся храмовник на вторую попытку накормить его, но через мгновение изменился в лице, в глазах сверкнули лукавые искорки. – Хотя с таких прекрасных рук я готов даже яд принять.

– Сейчас ты сам источаешь яд, – следующую ложку Ревекка отправила себе в рот. – Смотри сам: еда безопасна.

– Теперь, приправленное прикосновением губ красавицы, яство вкуснее всех королевских угощений, – растянув губы в довольной улыбке, заявил он после следующей ложки. – Словно поцелуй от моей Розы Сарона.

– Если мысль об этом делает твою еду вкуснее, я не запрещаю тебе так думать, – отвечала Ревекка. – Это все, на что ты можешь рассчитывать.

Вот так разговаривая, ей удалось накормить храмовника. Только после того, как ложка глухо стукнулась о дно, где не осталось ни капли, Ревекка сама принялась за еду. Наконец-то дошла очередь и до страдальца Балда, который весь день втягивал чутким носом соблазнительные запахи, но так и не смог разжалобить новую хозяйку ни скулежом, ни преданными глазами. Ревекка тщательно натерла грязные миски золой и песком так, что после мытья они стали почти как новые. За всеми хлопотами день прошел как миг, а с его окончанием пришли страхи и тревоги. Хвороста и поленьев, запасенных Освином, на эту ночь достаточно, но как быть дальше? Не самая большая беда, как они согреются. Куда серьезнее вопрос: как найти пропитание. Не настолько она наивна, чтобы еще раз надеяться на счастливый случай и божью доброту. Конечно, она не будет сидеть, сложа руки. Браконьер наверняка расставил где-то в лесу силки и ловушки – стоит их только найти. Еще есть лук и стрелы Освина. Конечно, Ревекке никогда не доводилось стрелять, но и огонь она тоже никогда не разжигала. Все будет, если только… Если только будет следующий день.

Черному Балду не хватило той подачки, что оставила ему Ревекка. Долг велел ему не отходить далеко от пещеры и охранять тех, кого он признал новыми хозяевами, но может ли быть спокойным дозор, если в брюхе пусто. Еще и полная, невероятно яркая луна тревожила затаенные воспоминания, когда его племя не связывали никакие обязательства, кроме зова крови. Он запел и услышал ответ таких же, как он, детей ночи. Они собрались на знатный пир. В этот раз им не пришлось преследовать добычу. Кто-то беспечный оставил едва прикрытым нетронутую гору мяса. Если бы Балд не знал, что пиршеством является его хозяин, то, несомненно, присоединился бы к компании. Влек его еще и другой голод. Среди всех голосов он различал один: зов молодой, здоровой самки.

Даже когда под угрозой случайных стрел ей довелось наблюдать кровавый штурм Торкилстона, Ревекка не испытывала подобного ужаса. Не зря говорят: дом демонов – ночь. Ревекка чувствовала их незримое присутствие в скромном лесном убежище. Она подкидывала хворост, пытаясь разогнать мрак, но с каждым движением языков пламени, мерцанием теней на стенах под сопровождение скорбного, призывающего беду воя, демоны исполняли свой пугающий ритуальный танец, забираясь под кожу, опутывали душу ледяными оковами страха. Никогда ранее к ней во сне не приходил ее погибший старший брат. Что хотел сообщить Хаим? От чего уберечь? Или же наоборот. Она так часто обещала себя смерти: грозя спрыгнуть со стены вражеского замка, призывая шальную стрелу поразить ее грудь, желая сгореть заживо рядом со светловолосым Айвенго в стенах пылающей цитадели или же на костре, и еще, и еще… Теперь пришел ее посланец, чтобы забрать долг.

– Так и будешь сидеть у моих ног, как собака? – Ревекка представить себе не могла, что так обрадуется ворчанию храмовника. Возможно, ее чувства отразились на лице, поскольку подопечный сменил тон на смирено-кроткий. – На этом ложе хватит места для двоих.

– Скорее эта сухая ветвь покроется цветами мирта, подобно аароновому жезлу, чем мы разделим ложе, сэр рыцарь! – для наглядности Ревекка, прежде чем бросить упомянутую ветвь в костер, продемонстрировала ее храмовнику. Тот был еще слишком слаб, или начал изживать одержимость вместе с хворобой, но не стал пререкаться, не стал называть Ревекку жестокой, а просто отвернул голову, что-то рассматривая на сводах пещеры. Целительницей вдруг овладела мелочная обида, как будто ее обманули. Как будто случайно ей в руки попал драгоценный камень, с которым она не знала, что делать, и даже желала выбросить, но вдруг оказалось, что это только огромная льдинка, и она уже начинала истощаться, просачиваясь водой сквозь пальцы, и скоро должна была исчезнуть. Конечно же, это было влияние злых демонов!

Краткий миг тишины снаружи воцарился не потому, что Балд устал и успокоился, выказав обиду. Как самоуверенный, но бездарный менестрель, он затянул новый куплет своей песни, невыносимо протяжно и громко для человеческого слуха.

Ревекка вскрикнула, поджала колени к подбородку и зажала уши.

– Я убью чертового пса!

– Нет! Остановись!

Ревекка вскочила одновременно с тяжело поднявшимся храмовником. Она не могла объяснить: был ли ее порыв, скорее, желанием защитить Балда или же возмущением столь небрежным отношением подопечного к своему здоровью. Больше последнее. Храмовник пошатнулся, и она подставила плечо, чтобы его поддержать.

Отец говорил: не доверяй христианам, тем же, кто называют себя защитниками храма Соломонова, и вовсе имя – коварство. Воспользовавшись ее добротой, храмовник в мгновение опрокинул Ревекку на шкуры, а сам навис сверху.

– Значит ли это, что сухое древо зацветет и к утру наше убежище заблагоухает цветами, подобно Эдемскому саду, моя прекрасная греза?

В этот раз битву взглядов проиграла Ревекка.

– Там где обман и бесчестье – нет места чуду, – она отвернулась и, к своему удивлению, легко выскользнула из объятий храмовника, а единственная его попытка задержать ее заключалась в том, что он перехватил ее ладонь и легко сжал в руке.

– Какие холодные пальчики. Принадлежишь ли ты миру живых, прекрасная колдунья?

– Твои обвинения несправедливы. Ты и сам знаешь.

Ревекка спустила ноги с мехового ложа, готовая встать, отойти на безопасное расстояние, но в том-то и заключалась злая ирония: безопасно она чувствовала себе здесь, рядом с храмовником, а там – всего в шаге, злобно скалясь, ее поджидали ночные демоны-страхи.

– Ты говоришь, что исцелила меня, жестокая дева. Но зачем? Чтобы отомстить безумием и медленной мучительной гибелью? – Буагильбер освободил ее ладонь.

Ревекка встала и сделала несколько шагов к своему привычному месту у очага. Лучше бы ей не оглядываться: храмовник лежал неподвижно, и в отсветах пламени его лицо казалось лицом мертвеца.

Теперь Ревекка могла дать имя демону-страху, ибо он был один, и он следовал за ней с самого рождения, когда ее первый крик совпал с последним вздохом матери. Когда, повзрослев, она узнала правду, то стала бояться оставаться одна в темноте, решив, что уже невольно прокляла себя. Отец переживал за Ревекку не меньше ее самой: с той поры он начал брать ее с собой в путешествия, когда это было возможно, а ночью требовал оставлять при ней зажженную лампу. Потом появилась Мириам и дала Ревекке знания целительства, пусть и скромные в сравнении с теми, которыми обладала сама. Страх ушел. Даже пребывая в плену у рыцарей-разбойников и в обители храмовников, она не теряла самообладания: где-то за стеной были люди, пусть и враги. Где жизнь – нет места бестелесным бесам. Она винила себя за смерть Айвенго, но не заметила в этом знака. Потом был Освин, убитый не ее рукой, но только из-за того, что ее встретил и возжелал. Теперь храмовник… Может об этом предупреждал явившийся во сне брат и служитель Паха черный Балд?

– Сэр рыцарь!

Вместо того чтобы прочесть защитный псалом, она кинулась к ложу и, сдернув шкуру, припала ухом к груди храмовника, пытаясь услышать стук сердца.

– Попалась! – второй раз за ночь она оказалась обманом пленена храмовником. – Вот оно подтверждение: ты дразнишь меня, прекрасная эндорская волшебница, распаляя мой пыл, но я положу этому конец. Сначала отталкиваешь, а потом соблазняешь. Я знаю, ты была моей прошлой ночью, а потом украла воспоминания при помощи чар и трав.

– Как твой язык смеет произносить подобную ложь?

– Может, это ты лукавишь? –одной рукой храмовник почти обездвижил свою пленницу, второй задрал грубую рубаху, последнюю защиту Ревекки, выше поясницы и прикоснулся к ее ягодицам. – Во сне или в сладкой грезе я заметил на правом плече прекрасной Лилии долин крохотную родинку. Если это не так, я отпущу тебя.

Ревекка решила, что храмовник ослабил объятия, и она сможет освободиться, но это оказался лишь коварный маневр, чтобы сдернуть рубаху и отбросить в сторону.

– Не унижай себя и меня постыдным исследованием: она там есть, – Ревекка шарахнулась в сторону, прикрывая одной рукой грудь, другой злополучную родинку.

– Не может быть постыдной любовная связь, если она ведома сердцем. Она возвеличивает обоих, – Буагильбер вновь заключил ее в объятия, крепко прижимая ее спину к своей груди.

– Или бросает в пропасть, если следствие лишь вожделения плоти, – Ревекка едва сдерживала дрожь.

– Пусть так, мой очаровательный проповедник, но этой ночью я получу свой вожделенный приз, даже если утром ты выйдешь отсюда с моей отсеченной головой, – убрав руку испуганной девушки, Буагильбер прикоснулся к ее плечу как раз там, где было темное пятнышко.

– Заклинаю тебя, оставь меня: утоление твоей похоти – моя погибель, – дрогнувшим голосом взмолилась Ревекка.

– Откажись от подобной химеры, – храмовник легкими поцелуями покрывал ее затылок и шею. – Если опасения твои только в том, что эти законы не позволяют тебе гордо смотреть в глаза своим соплеменникам, в другой земле я своим мечом создам новые законы, и никто не посмеет взглянуть косо на мою королеву.

– Именем матери, которая родила тебя, прошу, остановись…

Он, вдруг схватив ее за плечи, развернул к себе лицом, толкнул на спину.

– Все женщины проходят через подобную церемонию. Не жалуйся, – ладони Буагильбера прижимали Ревекку к ложу, пока не причиняя боли, но стоило ей только дернуться, и она оказалась бы как тисками зажата. Невольно девушка зацепила некое уязвимое место, и это движение при других обстоятельствах могло остудить любовную горячку храмовника, но все зашло слишком далеко. – Что ж, неприступная дева, – продолжил он сурово. – Если ты отказываешься даже от мысли назвать меня возлюбленным, я готов предложить тебе договор. Тот самый, о котором я говорил несколько дней назад. Отдайся мне добровольно, я же, получив причитающуюся награду, лично отвезу тебя к отцу.

– Опороченную?

– В Англии тебе нет места. В другой же стране, где никто тебя не знает, ты можешь назвать себя вдовой. В таком статусе есть свои преимущества. Отец не станет навязывать неугодного твоему сердцу мужа. Ты сама найдешь себе избранника из вашего племени. Хотя возможно, к этому времени твои вкусы изменяться.

В подтверждение последнего довода Буагильбер ласкал ее левую грудь, сосок на которой предательски сжался до размера горошины. Ревекке имелось, что возразить, но как только она открыла рот, подлый храмовник воспользовался этим, чтобы покрыть ее губы своими и даже переплести их языки. Хоть Ревекка и не проявляла особого рвения, но первый похищенный у нее поцелуй был таким долгим, словно развратный рыцарь действительно решил выпить ее до капли. Она хватала воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, пытаясь вернуть самообладание, и упустила момент, когда внезапно оказалась свободна.

Буагильбер провел ладонью по глазам, как будто пытался снять пелену.

– Что с тобой? – обеспокоено воскликнула она, забывая, как в прошлый попалась на обман: сейчас рядом с нею на коленях, склонив голову, сидел не насильник, а пациент, которого она чудом спасла от гибели, и следующий удар мог стать фатальным.

– Нет-нет. Ничего, – он снова покрыл ее, но теперь просто-таки навалился. – Ты беспокоишься обо мне… Если бы я так не ослаб, я ласкал бы тебя до тех пор, пока ты сама не попросила овладеть тобой. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, но без этого не бывает наслаждения. Ты простишь меня потом, Ревекка.

– Прошу тебя! Не надо! – всхлипнула она, почувствовав между разведенных ног прикосновение чего-то твердого и понимая, что должно произойти. Если бы она собрала все силы, то смогла бы предотвратить свое падение, смогла бы оттолкнуть храмовника, ведь он сам признался, что еще не полностью оправился. Но решимость ее куда-то делась. Возможно, она устала от бесконечных посягательств, и предложенный Буагильбером договор, пусть и ценой огромной жертвы, давал возможность избавиться от этого мужчины. Или же дело было совсем в другом: по злой иронии необузданный рыцарь сейчас оказался единственным живым и близким ей человеком в бескрайном ночном лесу, полном кошмаров.

Ревекка вскрикнула. Она готовилась принять боль, чтобы не доставить насильнику удовольствие от своей беспомощности. Ревека переоценила свои силы. Это нечто не просто вошло в ее тело, сминая чистоту. Пронзенная, раздираемая, раздавленная, она была сплетена из боли, как рубаха из нитей. Чужая твердая плоть внутри не замерла, разящий кол чуть двинулся назад, и когда Ревекка предприняла попытку, двинув бедрами, от него избавиться, вдруг вошел невозможно глубоко, неся новые страдания.

Неожиданно храмовник покинул ее тело. Несмотря на испытываемые мучения, Ревекку удивило, что ее пытка закончилась столь скоро.

– Открой глаза, Ревекка. – Она подчинилась приказу. Увиденное заставило ее сжаться и попятиться. Член храмовника, обагренный кровью – ее кровью – вздымался вверх как копье рыцаря, готового к атаке. Назарянину так важно было утвердить свое превосходство и ее поражение. – Теперь будет легче.

Он соврал. Когда он продолжил завоевание, боль никуда не ушла. Она пульсировала с каждым движением чужой плоти в теле Ревекки. Медленные размеренные толчки, которыми храмовник пытался приучить ее к вторжению, сменились неистовыми, но вместе с тем появилось нечто, что делало боль более… терпимой?

Когда все закончилось, Буагильбер не сразу отпустил свою жертву. Он еще пытался дарить Ревекке свои ласки, хотя она не выказывала благодарности. Безучастно лежала она рядом со своим победителем: наполненная его семенем и опустошенная в душе.


	5. Chapter 5

И заперта Николь в светлицу,  
Ей на волю не пробиться.  
Низкий свод сложен на диво  
И раскрашен прихотливо.  
Вот на мрамор у окна  
Опирается она.

Автор неизвестен. «Окассен и Николетта» (Перевод со старофранцузского Ал. Дейча)

Из забытья Ревекку вывел лай Балда. Оказалось, на дворе уже белый день – свет так и бил сквозь щели веточного заслона, который скрывал вход в пещеру. Пес о чем-то предупреждал – точно так же, как это было перед появлением Буагильбера.

Хоть нижняя часть тела словно занемела, Ревека нашла силы подняться, натянуть валявшуюся на полу сорочку и выйти наружу.

Балд лаял и огрызался не напрасно. У пещеры стояло двое мужчин, а еще три лошади, в одной из которых Ревекка узнала коня храмовника. Не друзья точно, но и не враги.

– Не бойся нас, красавица, – на корявом саксонском приветливо сказал тот, что моложе, почти мальчишка с редкой, только начинающей прорезываться светлой бородкой. – Мы шли по следу нашего мастера, сэра Бриана. Теперь же я точно уверен, что он скрывается в этом убежище.

– Много пустых слов, Арн! – по-французски окрикнул его разбуженный храмовник, наверняка узнавший оруженосца по голосу. – Ступай сюда! Поможешь одеться.

Ревекка отступила, пропуская Арна в пещеру, сама же осталась снаружи.

– Разве ты не должен быть сейчас подле своего господина? – обратилась она ко второму оруженосцу, суровому бородачу.

– Не делай глупости, еврейка, – тихо, так чтобы могла услышать только Ревекка, произнес он. – Как по мне, то лучше бы ты сгинула, чем продолжала зачаровывать сэра Бриана, но и сбежать я тебе не дам.

Этот человек свидетельствовал на ее процессе, припомнила Ревекка. В отличие от других он говорил правду, но в его подаче она превращалась в жестокое доказательство виновности несчастной подсудимой. Оруженосец разгадал ее план – сбежать, забрав одну из лошадей. Хотя задумка изначально была обречена и являлась лишь жестом отчаяния. Не настолько хорошо она ездила верхом, чтобы умелые воины не смогли ее догнать. Просто бежать, сломя голову, тем паче совершенное безумство.

Наконец, полностью облачившись в свой наряд горожанина, из пещеры в сопровождении оруженосца Арна вышел храмовник.

– Примерь-ка вот это, – протянул он Ревеке мешочек, ранее привязанный к седлу его коня. – Жаль покидать это гнездышко, но промедление опасно.

– Ты обещал вернуть меня отцу, сэр рыцарь, – кротко напомнила Ревекка.

– Если будешь благоразумна, я разрешу тебе передать ему весть или даже увидеться, – тоном, не терпящим прекословия, ответил Буагильбер, но его пленнице было что возразить.

– Так значить, клятвы, что даются рыцарями Соломонова храма, пустой звук? Любой договор ничтожен, если одной из сторон выступает сей доблестный воин?

Если Ревекка рассчитывала разозлить храмовника или, как было ранее, воззвать к его совести, то трудная победа, которую он одержал, сделала его нечувствительным к ее пылкой речи.

– Этой ночью твоей кровью на твоих бедрах, особым пером мы написали другой договор, – рассмеялся он. – Только раз вдохнув аромат прекрасной розы, я не могу позволить оставаться ей расти при дороге, чтобы другой путешественник наслаждался ее цветом и сломал.

– Тогда сам уничтожь несчастный цветок, выросший в злое время в проклятом месте, – прошептала Ревекка. – Убей меня!

– Я сделаю лучше. В моем саду прекрасная роза будет королевой цветов.

Памятуя о прошлых поражениях, он красовался со своим триумфом и ее позором как с ценным трофеем. Арн масляно улыбался, другой оруженосец хмурился – они все понимали.

Неожиданно для всех Ревекка забрала из рук Буалгильбера мешочек и направилась в сторону пещеры. Храмовник последовал за ней, чтобы не дать расквитаться с жизнью. Она и не собиралась. В тюремной башне Темплстоу Буагильбер сказал, что ни один народ не умеет так терпеть и покоряться времени, как евреи. Она же была достойной дочерью своего племени. Если у нее и пытались отнять все, то только не эту добродетель. Терпение, но не смирение. На это Ревекка оказалась скупа.

Она вывернула содержимое мешочка на шкуры. Там были белоснежная камиза, кожаные дорожные туфли, широкое платье в пол и пояс, чтобы его подвязать. Туника поверх платья дивным образом совпадала цветом с туникой храмовника, так что с первого взгляда любой проходящий сказал бы, что они семейная пара. Довершал наряд короткий плащ, скрывающий плечи, грудь и голову.

При побеге из Торкилстона ради безопасности похищенной Буальгильбер перепоручил ее одному из своих воинов. Теперь же Бриан велел усадить Ревекку на своего коня. Она не возразила ни словом.

Черный Балд бежал рядом с процессией, пока лес не поредел. Дальше он сел, с намерением проводить их взглядом, но не более. Ревекка невольно оглянулась, прощаясь с единственным существом, которое стало ей товарищем в смутное время.

– Только пожелай, я прикажу поймать пса, – заметив ее жест, шепнул на ухо Буагильбер. Ревекка молча отвернулась: ей не нужны привязанности, только бы выбраться из леса и дождаться возможности. Не получив ответа, храмовник снова попытался ее разговорить. – Хотя я забыл, что для твоей веры собака также нечестивое животное. Ты можешь завести птичек, они развлекут тебя, пока меня не будет рядом…

Ревекка молчала. Довольный собой храмовник не обратил внимания на эту странность, приняв ее за отчаяние пред неизбежным, за которым последует смирение.

Ревекка не знала названия города, в который привез ее Буагильбер. В своих путешествиях с отцом они никогда не посещали этих мест. Насколько позволяло ее положение, Ревекка постаралась осмотреться. Добрый знак: в этом городе был рынок, а значить здесь могли жить те, кто наверняка не откажет ей в помощи.

Убежище храмовника оказалось массивным каменным домом. Покои, в которые провели Ревекку, располагались на верхних этажах дома: небольшие, пусть и наспех, но обставленные со всем удобствами для обитания знатной дамы. Первое, что бросалось в глаза, – огромное ложе под шелковым балдахином, слишком широкое для нее одной. Стены украшали яркие гобелены с вышитыми на них диковинными растениями и резвящимися среди них волшебными зверями и птицами, роскошно наряженными гуляющими девами и воспевающими их красоту менестрелями, а также готовыми к походу рыцарями. Ревекка равнодушно осмотрелась вокруг.

– Это временное пристанище, – по-своему истолковал ее безразличие Буагильбер. – В замке, достойном королевы моего сердца, ты сможешь устроить все по своему вкусу.

Ревекка промолчала.

К пленнице приставили служанку, точнее, надсмотрщицу, молодую саксонку по имени Эбба. Она казалась ловкой и приветливой, но Ревекка почувствовала неискренность и скрытое презрение в угодливых речах Эббы. Пленница терпела ее восхваления в адрес доблести и щедрости Буагильбера, но никак не перечила и не соглашалась. Когда она осталась одна, то тщательно осмотрела свою тюрьму. Одну лазейку Ревекка обнаружила. Все так просто и одновременно сложно, но попытаться бежать сейчас означало потерять и этот крохотный шанс. Вернувшаяся Эбба едва не застала Ревекку за подозрительным исследованием. Она сообщила, что сэр Годрик (похоже, именно так решил назваться беглый храмовник) желает ее видеть. Когда они спустились, у Ревекки не осталось сомнений, для чего предназначена комната, где Буагильбер назначил ей свидание. Несмотря на теплую погоду растопленный камин, занавесь и слуга, исчезнувший за нею с ведром воды. Услужливая Эбба начала раздевать свою «хозяйку», даже не удосужившись спросить о ее желаниях, и оставив только нижнюю рубаху, ненавязчиво подтолкнула к занавеси. Конечно, как и ожидалось, за покровом находилась огромная деревянная бадья, наполненная водой, и Буалгильбер был там. Он расточал льстивые слова и хвалы Ревекке, радовался ее покорности, потом привлек к себе, и одним рывком затащил к себе в купель. Ему представилась возможность совместить приятный, но скучный процесс мытья с приятным процессом исследования тела своей пленницы. Ревекка ко всему оставалась безразличной.

Буагильбер, «чтобы прекрасные ступни не коснулись холодного пола», на руках снова отнес ее в дорогую клетку. Ревекка догадывалась, что должно произойти вслед за этим, не противилась, но и содействия не оказывала. Еще когда они вдвоем находились в купели, храмовник сказал, что такая молчаливая она ему больше по нраву, и Ревекка почувствовала ложь. Закончив наслаждаться ею, Буагильбер с каким-то отчаянием прошептал ей на ухо.

– Молю тебя, назови мое имя, или… Прокляни меня…

Он не услышал ни проклятий, ни благодарностей. Ничего.

Гордости храмовника был нанесен серьезный ущерб. Он мог бы действовать грубой силой и хотя бы таким образом вырвать у упрямицы крик боли, но тогда он потерял бы ее навсегда. Раз не помогли сила и уговоры, храмовник решил действовать коварством.

Утром, расчесывая Ревекке волосы, Эбба вдруг начала жалеть ее и сетовать на жестокость норманн.

– Я слышала, норманн скоро увезет тебя отсюда, бедная моя госпожа. Еще я слышала, что твой отец так богат, что мог бы выстроить дом подобный этому, но из золота. Я бы могла помочь тебе бежать. Только ты не забудь потом бедную девушку, моя добрая госпожа.

Если бы Ревекка могла ей доверять, то признала бы предложенный план безупречным. Саксонка предлагала оставить Ревекке одно из своих платьев. Если волосы убрать под чепец, а голову держать вниз, как и подобает прислужнице, то гордые норманны не обратят внимания на лицо какой-то там саксонской девки. Сама же Эбба, имея некие близкие знакомства на кухне, покинет дом через черный ход.

Следующим днем Эбба действительно оставила Ревекке все, что нужно для побега. Только та не собиралась пользоваться подобной милостью. Когда Ревекка отказалась разговаривать, она стала чувствительна к интонациям других. Слова произносил рот Эббы, но положил на язык их совсем другой – девушка только их заучила.

Ревекка не притронулась к припрятанному для нее свертку. Оказалось, все это только испытание, и она его успешно прошла. В награду за послушание она могла написать послание отцу. Для этого ей оставили чернила, перо и бумагу – но и они остались без внимания, словно она их и не заметила.

Неужели храмовник настолько ее недооценивал, раз решил, что она легко попадет в грубо расставленную ловушку? Или же хоть так он пытался заслужить ее доверие и узнать о помыслах? Доставили бы письмо отцу, но то, что лежало у нее на душе, бумаге она бы точно не доверила.

Раскаивался ли хоть немного Буагильбер в содеянном или же просто злился на то, что не все идет согласно его желаниям, но каждую ночь он проводил с Ревеккой.

Ему нравилось наблюдать, как Эбба раздевает пленницу, иногда, отослав служанку, храмовник предпочитал делать это сам. Ревекка убедила себя, что хотя ей не удалось сохранить непорочность тела, ее душу храмовник не запятнает. Пустой сосуд – тело без души. Все так, но оно начинало предавать хозяйку. Опытный, познавший множество женщин, Буагильбер имел преимущество перед неопытной Ревеккой. Очень скоро ему удалось найти на ее теле такие местечки, лаская которые он заставлял девушку трепетать и сжимать зубы, чтобы не застонать, но теперь уже не от боли. Ее окутывало томительное блаженство, и когда Ревекка почти готова была покориться, произнести заветное для Буагильбера «Бриан» и позволить провести себя по пути греховной страсти единения мужчины и женщины, она воскрешала в памяти безобразную старуху из Торкилстона. «Посмотри на меня! Вот твоя судьба, еврейка!», – зловеще каркала она, и готовая вспыхнуть Ревекка тут же становилась холоднее мрамора. Храмовник хмурился, но все равно брал свое. Их сношения перестали причинять боль – это Ревекка признавала. То самое необъяснимое, что помогло перенести пытку их первого раза в лесной пещере, становилось сильнее и ощутимее: как бабочка, готовая выбраться из кокона, расправить крылья и взлететь. От природы Ревекка была любопытна, ей бы и хотелось узнать, что случиться, когда бабочка получит волю, но одновременно возникал страх: в ней не останется стойкости, она сдастся. Ведь капля за каплей, день ото дня ее воля слабела.

Непривыкшая к праздности и безделью Ревекка, вынужденная оставаться в одиночестве, да еще и наложив на свои губы завет молчания, вдруг обнаружила, что ожидает вечернего визита тюремщика.

Накануне храмовник был особо упорен. Когда Ревекка, представляя злобную клокочущую проклятьями Урфриду, усмиряла желания плоти, Буагильбер снова и снова продолжал сладостную пытку поцелуями и ласками. Образ старухи становился все призрачнее и расплывчатее, пока даже с закрытыми веками перед глазами встало лицо человека со шрамом.

– Бриан… Скажи Бриан…

– Бриан, – еле слышным вздохом повторила она.

Этого оказалось достаточно. Их тела слились – Ревекка сама расставила ноги шире. Заполненность не несла больше угрозы, наоборот, мужчина и женщина, сплетенные в объятьях на разоренном ложе, словно стали единым целым. Оставив разум и стыдливость где-то во вчерашнем дне, повинуясь ритуалам, известным еще прародителям, двигая бедрами, она пустилась в дикий танец, то ускользая, то стараясь не отпустить, вобрать в себя больше пронизывающей чужой плоти. Она ухватилась за партнера по танцу, пальцами ощущая напряженность его лопаток, и когда попробовала вцепиться в него, как хищная птица когтями в добычу, он сам сделал резкое движение навстречу. И тут она потеряла себя… Не существовало дочери ростовщика Исаака из Йорка Ревекки, была бабочка, вырвавшаяся на свободу и взлетавшая к солнцу.

Всего лишь миг парения и невероятного блаженства, а за ним горькое раскаяние: вокруг все та же тюрьма, а рядом не добрый муж, благословленный отцом и раввином, а презренный враг. Топкую липкую грязь, в которой тонула, она вдруг приняла за небеса.

Когда храмовник удовлетворился и отпустил ее, Ревекка перекатилась набок, подальше от него, поджав колени к груди, как если бы совсем хотела исчезнуть.

Буагильбер сидел рядом. Она чувствовала, как его рука опустилась к ее плечу, но так и остановилась в нескольких дюймах.

– Твоя горничная жаловалась, что ты лишаешь ее части заработка, собирая и пряча воск сгоревших свечей, – вдруг произнес он. Ревекка насторожилась. – Мне придется платить ей больше, чтобы она не болтала лишнего. Если ты желаешь праздновать субботу, ты бы могла просто попросить, и получила бы все, что нужно.

– Если ты пытаешься оправдать разбой, подобный тому, что пытался учинить с моим отцом, то мне не надо этих даров.

Храмовник от неожиданности хмыкнул, услышав ее голос.

– Роза не называлась бы розой, не будь у нее шипов. Что ж… – судя по голосу, Буагильбер встал. – Эту и следующую ночь я оставляю тебя наедине с твоим богом. Остальные ночи за мной.

Хорошо бы, чтобы храмовник не заметил, как она задержала дыхание. Если это не очередная ловушка, то Бог Иегова простер над ней свою милость. Ревекка боялась преждевременно выявить радость и потерять бдительность. Подаренные тюремщиком два дня при благоприятном исходе могут превратиться в вечность, и она никогда о нем больше даже не вспомнит.

Ревекка понимала, что собирание и припрятывание ею воска оплывших свечей может показаться странным. Эбба уже допытывалась, зачем ее благородной госпоже нужны свечные огарки, не станет же она их продавать, как простая служанка. Ревекке и в голову бы не пришло подобное, хотя расточительность храмовника была просто преступной. В первый день заточения ее удивило, что Эбба заменила свечу, догоревшую не более чем на две трети. Позже, узнав о праве слуг на подобные остатки, она решила, что Буагильберу стоило платить своим людям больше, чтобы у них не возникало желания воровать. Что же, если бы «добрые христиане» лучше бы следили за хозяйством, им не пришлось бы так часто брать деньги у «нечестивых евреев».

Чтобы обеспечить молчание Эббы, Ревекка просто протянула ей одну из шелковых вышитых лент – подарок храмовника, и приложила палец к губам, как знак молчания. Наверно, Эбба решила, что пленница и вправду нема, раз из жадности так скоро раскрыла тайну.

Для празднования шаббата Ревекке нужны были особые свечи, не те, что изготовляли назаряне. Если же у нее не имелось возможности их добыть, то следовало их сделать самой. Для фитилей вполне подошли выдернутые нити из подола камизы.

В этот шаббат не было халы, отец не произнес над ней: «Да уподобит тебя Бог Саре, Ривке, Рахили и Лее!», но две свечи, зажженные Ревеккой, как полагалось традицией, до захода солнца пятницы, горели. Пленница смотрела на их огонек и верила, что где-то там, далеко или близко, ростовщик Исаак из Йорка молится и благословляет свою пропавшую дочь: «Да благословит тебя Господь и охранит тебя…», а бог Моисея и Иакова слышит его слова.


	6. Chapter 6

О хозяин! Не стоит коня своего  
Беспощадной плетью хлестать:  
Сквозь ракитник бежала так быстро она,  
Как и птица не может летать!

(Роберт Бернс "Брумфилд-Хилл" Перевод Ю. Петрова)

– Бедная моя госпожа, – говорила Эбба, воскресным утром торопливо одевая Ревекку. – Будь вы поласковее с сэром Годриком, то может хоть на церковную службу он вас бы отпустил.

Ничего странного в том, что Эбба верила в историю о норманнском рыцаре и похищенной богатой наследнице: случалось, что именно так, презрев моральные законы и чувства девиц и дам, добывали себе жен и земли те, кто приносили клятву защищать справедливость. Скорее невероятной представлялась история о рыцаре храма, одержимом еврейкой. Ревекка кивнула, отпуская служанку. Пока что все шло так, как и задумывалось.

Не почитая день субботний священным для себя, назаряне избрали следующий за ним день, одной из традиций которого было обязательное посещение утренних богослужений в храме. Большая часть прислуги и кое-кто из свиты храмовника наверняка отправятся туда. Покои Ревекки находились в достаточном отдалении, чтобы, если не устраивать шум, не привлекать внимания оставшейся охраны.  
Путь на свободу представлялся простым и очевидным: на окне не было решеток, а по каменной стене ввысь, чуть ли не под самую крышу, взбирались побеги дикого винограда. Храмовник позаботился, чтобы из окна открывался приятный вид, а стоило Ревекке позвать на помощь, то ее скорее бы услышал страж за дверью, чем кто-то с улицы. К тому же окно закрывалось настолько плотно, что растворить его слабой девушке одним усилием и без грохота было почти невозможно. Если только не расшатывать его постепенно. Никого не удивляло, что мучаясь от праздного безделья, пленница много времени проводила у окна, с тоской вглядываясь в недостижимую для нее свободу. Оставленная в одиночестве, она, созерцая, потихоньку незаметно проделывала осторожные манипуляции, и к назначенному для побега дню створка свободно открывалась.

Ревекка влезла на подоконник. Ее вдруг начали одолевать сомнения. Когда-то она шаловливой девочкой проделывала подобный трюк, перелезая через забор и пользуясь лозами дикого винограда, как веревками. Отец, обнаружив ее проказу, не стал ругать, а лишь грустно покачал головой и произнес: «Случись что с тобой, моя беспечная девочка, и мне нет места в этом мире». Для Ревекки этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы прекратить свои вылазки в город. Только тогда она была легче, забор меньше, а мир добрее. Если она сорвется с такой высоты, то не погибнет, но наверняка переломает ноги. Если позволит страху овладеть собой, то может потерять свой единственный шанс.

Попросив божьего благословения, Ревекка свесила ноги, развернулась и нашла первую выемку между камнями. Выдохнув, она ухватилась руками за виноградные лозы и оторвалась от подоконника. Следующий стык камней оказался достаточно глубоким, чтобы перевести дыхание, но лучше бы она не смотрела вниз. Качнувшись, чуть не потеряла равновесие. Ее взгляд был обращен только на ветви. Главное не задерживаться. Ее лестница не настолько надежна, но и спех не к добру. На полпути она чуть не соскользнула, когда встретила несколько вложенных в стену камней, слишком гладко прилегающих друг к другу. Руки уже начали уставать, но вдруг носок правой ноги коснулся ровной поверхности. Самая сложная часть бегства осталась позади. Оказавшись на земле, Ревекка едва не упала на колени, не столько из благодарности Иегове, сколько из-за того, что лодыжки от напряжения затекли и отказывались слушаться. Для молитв и восхвалений еще будет время. Будет время, если ее не поймают прямо здесь. Подняв голову и еще раз бросив взор на свою тюрьму, Ревекка скорым шагом направилась в противоположную сторону, откуда ранее доносился церковный звон.

Конечно, молодая женщина в дорогом наряде по французской моде и без сопровождения не могла не привлечь внимания. Пустота утренних воскресных улиц могла обернуться против нее, вздумай кто напасть на беззащитную жертву. Очень скоро один преследователь у Ревекки появился. Она заметила, что за нею увязался мальчишка лет десяти.

– Благородный юноша, я взываю к твоему милосердию и доброму сердцу, – резко обернувшись, произнесла Ревекка.

Мальчик огляделся по сторонам, желая увидеть «благородного юношу» и не наблюдая поблизости никого, кроме самого себя и загадочной красивой девушки, за которой он увязался. Если только она не слепа, раз приняла его одежды за одежды вельможи.

– Чего ты хочешь? – горделиво уперев в бока руки, ответил он.

– Покажи мне, где дом ростовщика, – без лишних витиеватостей попросила Ревекка, а когда мальчишка нахмурился, добавила. – Я щедро вознагражу тебя.

– Ступай за мной! – стараясь не потерять достоинство в глазах неизвестно откуда взявшейся иностранки, строго промолвил ее проводник.

– Иди вперед, а я последую за тобой, – сказала Ревекка. Мальчик выглядел безобидно, но об осторожности забывать не следовало.

– Вот он, твой ростовщик, госпожа, – маленький проводник указал на одну из дверей. – Где моя награда?  
Ревекка сняла с шеи ожерелье, с ушей серьги, с рук браслеты, вложила их в мешочек на поясе и протянула все богатство мальчику.

– Вот и она, – каждая отдельная драгоценность для бедняка уже составляла целое состояние, а уж получить все это сразу было настоящим чудом: возможностью навсегда забыть о нужде. Несмотря на юность, мальчик это понимал.

– Не надо, госпожа, – он сдвинул руки за спиной и отступил на шаг. – Оставь себе. Пригодится. Неверные собаки могут обобрать тебя дочиста.

Слова были жестоки и несправедливы, но сказаны с таким чистосердечным прямодушием. Ревекка подошла к мальчику и присела, чтобы быть вровень с ним.

– Как зовут тебя, мой благородный защитник?

– Редулф, – буркнул он.

– Жива ли твоя мать, Редулф? – Мальчик кивнул. Ревекка вложила ему в руку мешочек с драгоценностями. – Сейчас спрячь это, принеси и отдай ей. Кроме нее никому обо мне не рассказывай. – Он снова кивнул. – Теперь беги домой!

Пока странная дама не передумала, Редулф поспешил последовать ее совету. Ревекка же направилась к заветной двери. Стук кулаком по деревянным доскам совпадал с гулкими ударами ее сердца, и девушке казалось, что там внутри ее никто не слышит. Опасения оказались напрасными. Дверь раскрылась, и Ревекка увидела молодого человека, красивого и статного, как царь Давид. Ревекка отметила прямую спину и расправленные плечи – их обладатель противился преклонению пред обидчиками. Открытое лицо, горделивый взгляд и ухоженная бородка. Голову венчала черная бархатная кипа. Остальные одежды: рубаха с широкими рукавами, длинная туника с поясом также были сшиты из темных тканей, потому так резко выделялся на груди нашитый желтый круг. Ревекка всегда считала этот знак символом позора, но не ее народа, а клеймивших их преследователей, но теперь увидев его, испытала невероятную радость.

– Мир вам, – сказала она на родном языке.

– Мир и тебе, – ответил открывший, пропуская Ревекку в дом.

Что чувствует рыбка, когда выскользнув из рук рыбака, неожиданно вновь оказывается в воде? Может, радуется избавлению, а может, оказавшись в родной стихии, просто дышит и не может надышаться. Вот и Ревекка как та рыбка. Стены дома ростовщика Меира казались ей надежней, чем стены самого крепкого замка, а чужие люди вмиг стали такими родными, словно не только вера связывала их, но и кровные узы. Без жалости Ревекка рассталась с платьем от храмовника и надела один из нарядов дочери ростовщика Леи. Хозяйка дома, жена ростовщика Ципора окружила ее вниманием, словно Ревекка и вправду была их потерянной родственницей. Именно ей Ревекка открылась, без утайки рассказав о своих злоключениях.  
– Не хотелось бы бередить злые воспоминания, но скажи мне, Ревекка, как далеко зашел проклятый храмовник в своей распущенности? – прервала ее Ципора.

Ревекка и не заметила, что рассказала лишь о том, как решилась излечить храмовника и как сбежала, выбросив из повествования огромный кусок.

– Он вынудил меня стать его наложницей, – из-за сжавшего горло кома голос прозвучал глухо, Ревекку бросило в жар. Она пришла в ужас, но не от сказанной правды. Права была Ципора, мысли Ревекки тут же вернулись к оставленному храмовнику: к их первой ночи в лесной пещере, когда она прижималась к его груди, пытаясь согреть, и к их последней ночи. Буагильберу все-таки удалось запятнать ее душу. Слезы сами собой потоком хлынули с глаз.

– Не плачь, дитя, – крепко обняв, Ципора прижала Ревекку к костлявому плечу. – Если бы с моей Леей произошло подобное несчастье, я бы пожелала сама умереть.

– Отец… – всхлипнула Ревекка. – Если бы я могла сделать так, чтобы солнце зарождалось на западе и покидало нас на востоке. Если бы я могла вернуть все назад…

– Не тужи, дочка. Твой позор скоро забудут, если найдется тот, кто прикроет его. Все может разрешиться, – объятия ростовщицы стали слишком уж крепкими. Ревекка осторожно, но настойчиво подалась назад, и Ципора наконец ее отпустила.

– О чем вы?

– Мой сын Иаков. Это он встретил тебя. Запала ты ему в сердце, Ревекка. Мы с мужем не можем противиться молодым порывам. Пара вы красивая, а что было, то прошло. Я тоже желала бы, чтобы в доме моем ты осталась как вторая дочь мне.

– Я хочу дождаться отца и просить его благословения, – уж очень рассудительно и холодно ответила Ревекка.

– Красивая и мудрая, как праматерь Ревекка, – задумчиво покачала головой Ципора. – Не беспокойся. Посланник уже отправился к твоему отцу со счастливой вестью.

– Пусть благотворит Иегова вашему дому, милосердная госпожа.

Устыдившись собственной неблагодарности, Ревекка попыталась преклонить колени пред хозяйкой дома, но была подхвачена ее высохшими, как лапки птицы, цепкими руками.

– Не надо, дочка. Сейчас наш дом – твой дом. Тебя никто здесь не обидит и не заставит делать то, что противно твоему сердцу.

Своей дочери Лее Ципора строго-настрого запретила расспрашивать Ревекку о ее плене. Об этом разговорчивая девушка сама поведала гостье. Даже не упоминая о минувших горестных событиях, оказалось, что им есть о чем поболтать. Лея никогда не выезжала за пределы родного города. Ревекка повидала мир, путешествуя с отцом. Лея умела слушать, а Ревекка, вынужденная так долго молчать, говорила и говорила.

– Лея! Чем я провинилась, что мое дитя меня не уважает? – в комнатке появились Ципора и миниатюрная девушка-служанка, похожая на испуганную мышку, с невероятно огромными глубокими глазами. – Вечер на пороге, а твоя работа так и не сделана. На нерадивую жену скажут – мать не научила.

– Мама! – воскликнула, вскакивая, Лея, – видимо, упоминание о пока не случившемся замужестве было для нее сродни тому стимулу, которым в древности погоняли быков. Затем она снова обернулась к Ревекке. – Как бы я хотела, чтобы ты осталась здесь подольше. Ты уже мне как сестра.

– Беги, давай, неистовая, – поторопила ее Ципора. – Утомила она тебя, дочка. Вот, попей. Это поможет тебе уснуть.

Все маленькие домашние семейные ссоры вызывали у Ревекки добрую грусть по родному дому, но тут случилось нечто большее, чем обыденные недоразумения. Служанка собиралась налить в чашу ароматный напиток, но кувшин вдруг дрогнул, зацепив край сосуда, и содержимое пролилось на пол.

– Чтобы тебя постигло твое же несчастье! – Ревекка удивилась, как зло хозяйка накинулась на девушку и даже замахнулась.

– Нет-нет! Прошу тебя, не наказывай ее. Не хочу быть причиной слез в этом доме! Да и пить мне не хотелось.

Заступничество Ревекки разом остудило гнев хозяйки дома.

– Совсем бестолковая девица, – пожаловалась Ципора. – Пожалела сироту, теперь вот собираю камни.  
Оказалось, что настал поздний вечер. Ревекку оставили одну. Она же не переставала удивляться, как скоро пролетел ее первый день свободы. Беглянке стоило последовать совету и отдохнуть, но сон не шел. Предложение Ципоры застало ее врасплох. В подобном выборе она скорее бы доверилась отцу. Сама же, как любящая и послушная дочь, его приняла. Все же Исаак пообещал, что последнее слово останется за Ревеккой, но если бы тот представил Иакова, как ее будущего мужа, до злополучного турнира в Эшби, то она бы не возражала – молодой и красивый, а раз одобрен отцом, то и достойный. Только вот вряд ли такое могло произойти, и Ревекка понимала почему. Судя по скромной обстановке дома и темным одеждам его обитателей, дела ростовщика Меира шли не так уж и хорошо. Несмотря на все тяготы, здесь царила любовь. Старик Меир – добродушный, невысокий толстяк с редкой седой бородкой и заразительным смехом, послушный своей жене, в отличие от него худощавой, строгой Ципоре, их неуемная дочь Лея – такие разные. Ревекке после всех пережитых приключений они казались родней. Она могла бы войти в этот род, как Руфь в семью Ноеминь, если только поверит, что Иаковом движет не только жалость или выгода, а и любовь. Он видел ее всего несколько мгновений. Неужели этого времени ему оказалось достаточно, чтобы воспылать страстью подобно…

Буагильбер уже наверняка обнаружил пропажу. Наверняка задумался, может и правда, как утверждали на суде, она умеет обращаться в лебедя.

Почему она опять вспоминает проклятого храмовника? Зачем, уже обжегшись распутной страстью, она снова пытается найти большой костер, если ей нужен только огонек взаимного уважения?

Такими рассуждениями, признала Ревекка, она завела себя в тупик. Утром она согласится на предложение Иакова, а точнее Ципоры, и разом похоронит тяжкое прошлое.

Решение было принято, но сон не шел. Ревекка приподнялась на своем ложе.

Добрые хозяева накормили ее так, словно храмовник в плену держал ее впроголодь. Из-за недоразумения ей не удалось утолить жажду. Ревекка потянулась за чашкой для питья, но та оказалась пуста. Нерадивая служанка не догадалась снова налить ее, да еще и кувшин унесла. На дне осталось всего немного отвара. Ревекка принюхалась. Питье на запах показалось ей странным. Смочив два пальца в остатках жидкости, она попробовала ее на кончик языка. Вкус оказался не менее подозрительным.

Какая-то сила толкала Ревекку выйти из покоев. Она хотела пить, но не хотела тревожить хозяев или подставлять служанку из-за своего каприза. Спустившись вниз, Ревекка оказалась в комнате, где хозяин дома принимал посетителей. Глаза, привыкнув к темноте, различили предметы: сундук, скамья, стол, а на нем кувшин. В детстве, когда Ревекка прибегала к отцу, то они любили разыгрывать старую историю, о праматери, именем которой ее нарекли.

– Дай мне напиться, красавица, – говорил отец, ухватившись за кувшин Ревекки.

– Пей! Я и верблюдов твоих напою!

Она провела рукой по гладкому, без выбитых на нем узоров кувшину. Сделала глоток, ощущая послевкусие даже малой толики отвара Ципоры. Обо всем она может расспросить хозяйку следующим днем, пока же нехорошо, если кто-то увидит ее в нижней камизе да еще и с непокрытой головой. Ревекка уже собралась вернуться к себе, когда услышала слишком громкое продолжение разговора.

– А что твоя Симха?! Ни лица, ни стати! И за душой ни шекеля! – гневный высокий голос несомненно принадлежал Ципоре. – Пригрели подлую змею!

– Если ты ее только пальцем тронешь… – Ревекка узнала голос Иакова.

– И что тогда? Побьешь мать? Чтобы горя мне не было – и меня самой тоже, дожить до такого дня! – заголосила Ципора.

В разговор вступил хозяин дома. Ревекке пришлось прислушиваться, так как, в отличие от своих собеседников, говорил он тихо, хоть и размеренно.

– Тише, женщина. Не зови беду. Ты же, сын, не забывайся. Где твое почтение к той, которая произвела тебя на свет?

– На позор? Что бы мне назвать женой гулящую девку, а своим ее ублюдка от неверного?

– Если бы не твоя Симха – от этой беды мы бы уже избавились. Тут важно не кто она, а кто ее отец. Да Исаак из Йорка богат настолько, что весь путь с Йорка до нашего порога мог бы умастить серебряными фунтами и золотом! Если эта девица и появилась у нас, то, как ответ на ревностное восхваление Иеговы. Она – наша с отцом спокойная старость, достойный муж для Леи и будущее твоих детей. Этим же утром надень ей на палец кольцо. Скажи: «Этим кольцом ты посвящаешься мне по закону Моисея и Израиля». Мы же с отцом будем свидетелями. Ночью сделаешь ее своей женой, а перед этим днем я позабочусь, чтобы прежде, чем принять тебя, она оказалась чиста…

– Зачем так торопиться, Ципора… – снова заговорил глава семейства. – С чего ты решила, что девушка с приплодом?

– Скорее я поверю, что разрушенный подлым Титом, Величественный Иерусалимский Храм вновь отстроят еще при нашей жизни, чем в то, как сбежала девчонка из своего плена, – проворчала хозяйка. – Спустилась по стене, как ящерица? Раз наша гостья что-то скрывает, то что-то тут нечисто. Скорее, она обрыдла любовнику, и он ее выгнал. Почему такое могло произойти, если девушка и лицом, и телом приятна? Может из-за того, что неверный не желает принимать плод своих чресл?

– Подожди, женщина, если это та самая Ревекка из Йорка, то не вернул бы неверный ее отцу? Не из жалости к старику и обесчещенной девице – такое этим зверям не ведомо, а из насмешки и собственной корысти? Сама знаешь, как велика родительская любовь.

– Может ты и прав, но что ты этим хочешь доказать? – уже не так решительно оборонялась Ципора.  
– Девушка знает наш язык и Тору, но точно ли мы уверенны, что это та самая пропавшая Ревекка? Не лучше ли дождаться Исаака, не торопя господний замысел.

– Мудрые слова!

– Ай! Делайте, что хотите!

Ципора так эмоционально, так сердито крякнула, что Ревекка легко представила, как уверенная в своей правоте женщина машет рукой, временно отступая, но не сдаваясь. Гостью же опустили с небес на землю, и ей бы чувствовать угнетение и обиду, но она испытывала только непонятную легкость. Скоро она увидит отца! А еще Иаков ее не любит, и не она нарушила его сердечный покой! А еще…

– Что ты здесь делаешь, госпожа? Позволь я отведу тебя в твою комнату.

Ревекка едва не вскрикнула, когда позади нее послышался испуганный шепот и кто-то осторожно коснулся ее плеча. Обернувшись, она увидела неловкую маленькую служанку.

– Ты-то мне и нужна. Пойдем, Симха, – Ревекка пошла вперед, а служанка послушно засеменила следом. Когда они оказались на месте, Ревекка, присев на ложе, потребовала: – Зажги лампу, Симха.

– Как скажешь, госпожа. Но откуда тебе известно…

– Откуда мне известно твое имя? – перебила ее Ревека. – Так назвала тебя хозяйка. В этом нет тайны, но я знаю кое-что еще. Меня ведь, Симха, обвиняли в чародействе.

Лампа в руках служанки дрогнула. Наверняка в таком маленьком доме история гостьи стала известна всем обитателям. И каждый трактовал ее по-своему.

– Я пойду, госпожа…

– Погоди. Не хочешь поведать, что было в отваре, которым Ципора пыталась меня потчевать? – девушка молчала. – Тогда я сама тебе расскажу. Мята – она отгоняет тяжелые думы. Мед – для приятного вкуса и хорошего сна. Он же, если добавить даже немного, скроет горечь мяты. Правда, в напитке Ципоры его оказалось в излишке. Может для того, чтобы скрыть другую горечь – горечь полыни?

– Я пойду, госпожа, – повторила служанка. – Меня могут хватиться.

– До утра далеко. Никто тебя не хватится, – резко отрезала Ревекка. – Пока же слушай меня. Зелье из мяты и полыни дают раньше срока разрешившимся женщинам, чтобы очистить лоно. Беременная же, случайно или нарочно выпив его, рискует потерять ребенка. Однако, если плод крепко цепляется за чрево матери, все может завершиться только резкими болями. Для того, чтобы избавиться от него есть другое средство – такое сладкое, что мед только слился бы с его вкусом, но его было слишком много, чтобы мята приглушила пряно-земельный запах. Случайно тебе не известно, что это за зелье?

– Известно! – неожиданно, гордо вскинув голову, огрызнулась робкая Симха. – На себе довелось испробовать. Спорынья это.

Ревекка на мгновение замерла, не готовая к такому повороту. Но как бы остро она не жалела Симху – речь шла о ее собственной жизни.

– Столько спорыньи убило бы не только ребенка, если бы он был, но и меня. Неужели Ципора желала мне мучительной смерти?

– Она не желала. Я вместо щепотки подсыпала целую горсть спорыньи, когда Ципора отвернулась. Можешь поднять дом на ноги и рассказать правду, – презрительно ответила Симха.

– Но в последний момент, даже рискуя навлечь гнев хозяйки, ты отказалась от своих намерений, и спасла жизнь той, которая едва не разрушила твою.

– Что мне с твоей доброты? – бросила Симха и отвернулась, чтобы соперница не увидела ее слез. – Дари ее своему мужу.

– Я пришла сюда не для того, чтобы сеять раздор и забирать чужое, – служанка хмыкнула, как до того делала ее хозяйка, а Ревекка с какой-то легкой грустью вынужденно признала, что у Ципоры с неугодной бедной невесткой гораздо больше общего, чем у той, которая, как ей кажется, приведет всю семью к достатку. – Если Иакову нужны два свидетеля, чтобы назвать тебя своей женой, то с приездом отца они у вас будут. Я же не покину Англию, пока не увижу вашу свадьбу с раввином и хупой.

– Так сладко говоришь, что хочется верить, – куда и делась робость униженной девушки. – А ты сама как? Думаешь, позор так скоро забудется? А если еще ребенок от неверного?

– Не стоит обо мне беспокоиться, Симха, – несмотря на резкий тон служанки, Ревекка не стала подражать ей, а говорила мягко и уверенно. – У моего отца в Гранаде есть брат, пользующийся особым расположением у самого короля Мухаммеда Боабдила. Он давно звал отца покинуть этот жестокий край и, заплатив умеренную дань, которую мусульмане взимают с людей нашего племени, вести дела и жить спокойно, без обид. Что касается ребенка – об этом говорить еще рано. Я не настолько уверена, как почтенная Ципора. Если она все же окажется права, то дитя станет моим господним благословением. Ему не придется стыдиться своей матери.

– Мне пора, госпожа… – яростная тигрица мигом превратилась в тихую мышку, желающую поскорее сбежать после дерзкой вылазки за крохами.

– Иди. Только лампу оставь зажженной, – благосклонно разрешила Ревекка.

После ухода Симхи Ревекка улеглась на ложе так, чтобы огонек лампы оставался в пределах ее взгляда. Ни страха, ни отчаяния от того, что в ней, возможно, уже зреет новая жизнь. Приложив руку к животу, она попыталась представить подобное чудо. Как будто бы внутри горел маленький огонек. В прекрасной Гранаде, где на деревьях зреют солнечные апельсины, дочь Исаака и Рахиль станет ухаживать за больными, помогать нуждающимся, кормить голодных. Тело Ревекки находилось в доме ростовщика Меира, а душа уже там, в далекой стране: устав от дел, посвященных любви, богу и людям, она присаживается на лавку под раскидистой зеленой кроной. В ладони Ревекки покоится маленькая теплая ладошка, а над сидящими висит спелый плод апельсина – чтобы сорвать, надо только протянуть руку…  
Хитроумная Симха придумала, как переубедить хозяйку, что их гостья не беременна.

– Этим утром курица пролила свою кровь не только ради того, чтобы быть съеденной за обедом. Теперь Ципора успокоится. Только сама не пожалей потом, госпожа.

Ревекка не собиралась предаваться сожалениям и унынию. Ципора согласилась подождать приезда отца и тогда решить вопрос о замужестве. Осталось снова запастись терпением.

Три дня ожидания прошли безмятежно и спокойно. Ревекка уже начинала скучать и томиться своим статусом жертвы и дорогой гостьи. Уговорив Лею помочь ей с домашними обязанностями, она шла за подругой, когда та внезапно остановилась.

– Похоже у отца заемщик. Если мы тихонько подкрадемся к занавеси, то можем взглянуть одним глазком на него, – прошептала Лея, ожидая своеобразное скудное развлечение.

Посетитель заговорил, и сердце Ревекки сделало гулкий удар, а тело оцепенело.

– Бриан! – ей пришлось прислониться к стене, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

– Тот самый насильник? Ты так бледна, словно и кровинки в лице не осталось. Бедная моя. Пойдем скорее отсюда, – крепко схватив Ревекку за запястье, Лея потянула ее прочь. – Не бойся! Он не доберется до тебя.  
Как ни утешала ее Лея, оставшийся день Ревекка постоянно оглядывалась на дверь и вздрагивала от любого подозрительного шума, ожидая, что вот-вот ворвется храмовник и схватит ее, как это было при отступлении из Торкилстона. Храмовник! Именно храмовник или коварный Буагильбер. Он вливал ей в уши сладкий яд и просил звать Брианом, вот и сорвалось с языка это имя, как только услышала его голос. Хорошо, что невинная Лея не обратила на это внимания, как и на быстро промелькнувшую улыбку Ревекки. Сложив одно с другим, мало ли как бы она это расценила. Ревекка всего лишь радовалась счастливому избавлению. «Я смеюсь, потому что хитрый охотник прошел в шаге от добычи и не заметил ее», – убеждала она себя и понимала, что лукавит. Храмовник приходил не за нею, а затем, зачем неверные обычно ходят к ростовщикам: сделать заем. Похоже, без поддержки ордена для него начались тяжелые времена. Призрак нищеты стал лучшим лекарством от страсти. Она же к этому стремилась? Почему же тогда ей так тоскливо и холодно? Она надеялась, что если храмовник и кинется за нею, если найдет ее в том краю, то законы враждебной ему веры защитят несчастную жертву. Не кинется он! Не станет искать! Хотя разве не в этой милости господа ответ на молитвы Ревекки? Все закончилось…

В эту ночь в мечтах о далекой Гранаде на скамье под кроной апельсинового дерева Ревекка сидела совсем одна…


	7. Chapter 7

Колеблется граф - не уйти ли назад?  
И волосы дыбом, и руки дрожат.  
Но дерзкой гордыней он вновь обуян:  
Он вспомнил о той, кем гордится Ливан.

Вальтер Скотт «Владыка огня» (Перевод В. Бетаки)

Больше недели Ревекка жила в доме ростовщика Меира. Нанеся только один визит, храмовник больше не появлялся, а бывшая пленница о нем и не расспрашивала. Гораздо больше ее тревожило другое: проливные дожди, отворившие небесные окна. Они не прекращались уже несколько дней, размывая дороги. Как бы ни торопился отец, при подобных обстоятельствах он вынужден будет задержаться.

Даже такому ненастью, как Всемирный потоп, когда-то настал край. Кто же знал, что за природными бедами придут другие – людские, рукотворные.

– Грязные собаки! – влетевший в разбитое окно увесистый камень пролетел всего в дюйме от испуганной Леи. И если бы девушка, взвизгнув, не отклонилась, он бы наверняка размозжил ей голову.

– Вывихнуть мне ноги, танцуя на ваших могилах! – с опозданием пытаясь прикрыть собой испуганную дочь, прокричала проклятия Ципора. – Червь им мозг погрыз? Что на них нашло?

Судя по шуму, чуть ли не весь город собрался за стенами дома Меира. Голоса сливались в один рассерженный гул, как будто злой великан разорил гнездо гигантских пчел, и теперь весь рой искал обидчика в доме ростовщика. И все же это были люди. До осажденных долетали угрозы и проклятия, пусть и не такие витиеватые и острые, как у хозяйки дома, но еще более страшные, такие, что имели больше вероятности сбыться. Кто-то посоветовал выкурить семейство Меира огнем, но отсыревшая солома отказывалась загораться.

– Глупцы! Поджарят нас и весь город в придачу! – Иаков сжал кулаки. Похоже, сейчас он как никто сожалел о несправедливых законах назарян, запрещающих его народу носить оружие.

– Град побил их посевы. Вот они и ищут виновных, – не теряя хладнокровия, рассуждал Меир. – Я родился здесь…

– И здесь умрешь, если не образумишься. Что ты надумал? – оставив Лею, Ципора бросилась наперерез мужу, который уже потянулся к двери, чтобы ее открыть.

– Поговорить. Я знаю этих людей…

– Поговорить? Нет, муж мой, это твою голову опустошил титов червь. Ты не Моисей, чтобы этот сброд расступился перед нами, подобно морю, по одному твоему слову. Да и тому понадобилось наслать на египтян Десять казней, чтобы убедить.

Воспользовавшись спором родителей, Иаков начал укреплять дверь, подсунув под нее увесистый сундук с крамом. Ревекка подала ему один из стульев. Встрепенувшаяся Симха подхватила еще один стул и, зайдя с другой стороны, передала его Иакову. Загромоздив ими двери, сын ростовщика взялся за массивный отцовский стол, приподняв его без видимых усилий.

– Хотите весь дом разворотить? – ворчал Меир. – Негде и присесть.

Ревекке показалось, что показной беспечностью ростовщик пытается подбодрить перепуганных домочадцев. Косяки двери уже содрогались, и было ясно, что устроенное наскоро заграждение ненадолго удержит лютующих горожан.

– В этом доме нет тайного хода? – Ревекка вспомнила вместительный сводчатый подвал в их доме в Йорке, в котором хранилось достаточно еды, питья и товаров, чтобы в случае напасти переждать несколько дней, не испытывая трудностей. Только одному из назарян довелось раскрыть этот секрет. Он назвался Диком Самострелом. Выкупив его из тюрьмы, пока он не окреп, скорее от отца, чем от преследователей скрывала в подвале. «Благодарность неверного уже в том, чтобы он не обернул твою доброту против тебя», – только и сказал отец, когда все обнаружилось.

– Уже жалеешь, что оказалась здесь с нами? – резко ответил Иаков.

– В этом доме только один выход, дочка, – мягко пояснил Меир. – Нам некуда деваться. Остается уповать на господа: что дверь выдержит до той поры, как безумие закончится.

Они забылись в общей молитве, прерванной вонзившимся в дверь лезвием топора.

– Опустите покрывала, – скомандовала Ципора подопечным девушкам.

Симха увлекла Ревекку в сторону. Набрав горсть золы из камина, она щедро размазала ее по своему лицу. Ревекка не успела возразить, как девушка проделала подобную процедуру и с ее лицом.

– Так надежней. Скажут: «Что с этой никчемной…». Ты же в глаза им не смотри. Может, все и обойдется.

– А как же Лея? – не выказывая особой благодарности, Ревекка попыталась вернуться к Ципоре и Леи. Обе женщины, не отрывая взгляда, пристально следили за брешью в двери, увеличивающуюся с каждым мгновением. Мать положила на плечо дочери руку, как будто желая придать уверенности. Ревекке вдруг также захотелось передать хоть часть тревог кому-то, кто старше, сильнее, опытнее ее. Вроде недавно, но как будто в другой жизни она наблюдала за кровавым падением замка. Всего лишь случайный свидетель тогда, теперь она была на одной из сторон противостояния, победитель которого уже известен.

– Она не согласится. Слишком много в ее жизни было солнца, чтобы забыть, зачем нужен плащ. Да и времени нет убеждать.

На этих словах Симхи преграда, защищавшая обитателей дома, рухнула, и разъяренные разбойники вломились внутрь. Ринувшись навстречу, Иаков безуспешно пытался их остановить. Ударом кулака ему удалось свалить одного из захватчиков, но следующий ворвавшийся подобным же образом остановил самого Иакова. Лея вскрикнула.

– Какой цветочек взрастил старый пес, – один из разбойников, мужчина лет сорока, с жидкими, неясного цвета волосами, в одежде, скорее грязной и сваленной, чем действительно старой, сдернул с лица девушки вуаль. Его действия противоречили грубым словам восхваления красоты дочери ростовщика. Без единого раздумья мужчина сорвал с шеи Леи ожерелье.

– Вот! Возьми все! – пока злодей не причинил дочери боль, Ципора сама скоро сняла с нее остальные украшения и протянула грабителю. – Не обижай мою девочку. Чтобы ни произошло – она невиновна.

– Бедный агнец! – засмеялся разбойник. – Не беспокойся, старуха, от Эйкена еще ни одна женщина не уходила обиженной.

После такого заявления мать и дочь просто-таки вцепились друг в друга. Несколько здоровых горожан с трудом их растащили.

– Пффф! – стиснув подбородок Ревеки в ладони и приподняв его, окатил гнилостным запахом изо рта еще один из захватчиков – обрюзгший от выпивки йомен. Похоже, хитрость Симхи сработала и Ревекка не показалась толстяку привлекательной, впрочем, как и маленькая служанка. Сопровождая каждый толчок и пинок проклятиями, их погнали к выходу. Меир получил увесистый удар только за то, что пытался успокоить жену. Беда в том, что от волнения он сказал это на родном языке, что тут же вменили ему в вину:

– Проклятый колдун! Хватит бормотать свои заклинания!

Оказавшись за порогом, пораженная Ревекка застыла: ей никогда не доводилось видеть столько ненависти. Возле дома Меира и вправду собрался весь город: мужчины, женщины, дети, старики – лица у всех перекошены злобой.

– За что ты так страшно убил моего сына? Что тебе сделал мой мальчик? – мощная, как колосс, женщина трясла огромными кулачищами, пытаясь дотянуться до Меира.

– Ты же Идгит, валяльщица шерсти? Скорблю вместе с тобой, если с одним из твоих сыновей произошло несчастье, но ни я, ни мое семейство к этому не имеет никакого отношения.

– Может, скажешь, что ничего об этом не знал? – судя по сутане и особым образом выбритой голове, обвинителем был священник. – Мальчик был утоплен, точно так же, как ваше подлое племя ранее убило другого ребенка в Норвиче. Тогда было доказано, что преступление оказалось сатанинским обрядом, призванным навредить добрым христианам.

– Клевета! – Ревекка заметила, как сложно сдержаться Иакову. Он снова готов был ринуться на обидчиков, но понимал, что силы не равны и его опрометчивость может стоить жизни его родителям.

– Ты смеешь обвинять Божьего человека во лжи, мерзкий червь? – в разговор вступил тот, кто, скорее всего, являлся истинным командиром погрома: мужчина лет тридцати, несомненно, рыцарь, вернувшийся из крестового похода, о чем свидетельствовал нашитый спереди на плаще крест. – Ты требуешь доказательств?

Его речь прервал истошный вопль Леи. По слишком уж очевидной причине ее, в отличие от остальных пленников, оставили в доме вместе с задержавшимися там «добрыми христианами».

Меир побледнел и издал стон, похожий на скулеж раненого животного. Ципора упала на колени, открыв рот в беззвучном плаче. Симха закрыла глаза и зажала ладонями уши. Ревекка желала бы последовать ее примеру, отрешиться хоть на краткий миг, равный удару сердца, от творящегося ужаса, но еще раз оглянулась на окружавшую толпу, надеясь увидеть хотя бы одно сочувствующе лицо. Нет, только злорадство и ярость, даже у женщин.

Иаков сделал отчаянный рывок, пытаясь хоть поздно, но спасти сестру – и тут же был сбит с ног и повален на землю.

– Скотина! – первый расчетливый удар в бок поверженного бунтовщика нанес благородный рыцарь.  
Как по команде толпа сомкнулась вокруг Иакова. Дубинки, палки, кулаки так и взмывали вверх. Крики, плач и мольбы только подбадривали палачей, заставляя сильнее избивать жертву. Другие же добровольцы из «добрых горожан» держали пленников, не позволяя бросится на помощь родственнику и соплеменнику.

– Достаточно! – рявкнул рыцарь, но не из милосердия к избитому молодому еврею, а потому что его внимание привлек выходивший из дома Меира толстяк: тот самый, который пренебрег Ревеккой. Толпа неохотно, как свора собак, которую отогнали от затравленной полумертвой добычи, отступила.

– Так вот какие доказательства нужны были тебе, Сэйр Аркур, – Ревекка не узнала голос старого ростовщика: глухой голос человека, которого уже ничто не связывает с этим миром.

В руках у рыцаря оказался кованый ларчик. В подобном отец Ревекки хранил долговые расписки. И у этого было то же назначение. Поддев острием ножа крышку, Сэйр Аркур высыпал на землю бумаги, стоившие целого состояния.

– Огня! – приказал он, и заботливая рука тут же поднесла зажженный факел.

Меир равнодушно смотрел на костер, онемела и острая на язык Ципора. Она и Симха неотрывно смотрели куда-то – и Ревекка решилась перевести туда взгляд: на тело Иакова. Чуда не случилось. Молодой Давид оказался повержен и разбит. Он лежал без единого движения и звука. Красивое лицо изувечено и похоже на изуродованный кусок мяса, левая рука неестественно выгнута, и столько крови, смешанной с грязью. К горлу подступил ком от ощущения собственной слабости и бессилия и холод от понимания, что если Ревекке из Йорка и случится перенести нынешний день и увидеть солнце следующего, то эту картину из памяти ей не изжить никогда.

– Это еще не все! – провозгласил Сэйр Аркур, оборачиваясь к толпе. – Наверняка в доме этого нечестивца есть тайник.

– Так развяжем ему язык!

– Давайте-ка поджарим всю свору!

– Сотворим чудо: превратим собаку в поджаренного поросенка!

– Стойте! – рыцарь поднял руку, умеряя воодушевление толпы. – Есть лучший способ.

Ревекка, как и остальные, повернула голову туда, куда указывал Сэйр Аркур. В проеме двери стояла Лея, сама не своя, но живая. На бледном лице краснел след от удара, платье от ворота было разорванно, а волосы намотаны на кулак возвышающегося, как палач над жертвой для заклания, Эйкена. Его правая рука сжимала нож, приставленный к горлу Леи. Казалось, он уже впился в нежную кожу. Еще чуть-чуть и появится кровь, но Лея выглядела безразличной. Она ждала смерти, догадалась Ревекка.

– В углу, третий камень от камина, чуть светлее остальных, – Меир не собирался упорствовать, рискуя жизнью дочери, хотя и понимал, что, скорее всего, оттягивает смерть ненадолго.

– Я сам взгляну, – как-то вдруг неожиданно вызвался Сэйр Аркур. Время, пока шел обыск, показалось Ревекке вечностью. Наконец-то смельчаки, рискнувшие войти в логово колдуна, вернулись.

– Найдены ли доказательства сношений с дьяволом? – озвучил всеобщий вопрос священник.

– Неверный не соврал, – сообщил Аркур. – Точно там, где он указал, найден тайник с серебром и золотом. Отец Томас, несомненно, распорядится грязным богатством во благо и во славу Господа.

В толпе прошел глухой рокот:

– Наверняка уже со своими сподручными успели набить кошельки.

– И что теперь?

– Отпустят и все?

– Наверняка сговорились!

– Поганый пес сумел откупиться!

– Кроме того в тайнике было найдено еще кое-что! – не обращая внимания на недовольство горожан, жаждущих справедливости, а скорее, наживы, Аркур продемонстрировал находку: ожерелье. – Узнаешь?  
Подтолкнув безвольную Лею к матери – знак честно исполненного уговора, рыцарь шагнул к Меиру.

– Узнаю, – неожиданно согласился тот. – Я продал его одному рыцарю. Сэру Годрику Готье.

– Я тоже его узнаю! – вперед вышел высокий нескладный юноша. – Я Сакса, сын Идгит, подмастерье, желаю свидетельствовать! Я видел это украшение у моего брата Редульфа. Ему передала его красивая, богато одетая незнакомка за то, что он показал ей, где дом ростовщика.

– Как видите, все дороги ведут в дом ростовщика, – провозгласил Аркур, взявший на себя роль судьи и обвинителя. – Кто же та загадочная красавица? Может она? – он ткнул пальцем в Лею.

У Ревекки перехватило дыхание, как будто она летела в пропасть: преступление ужасное, подлое… Несчастный мальчик, из-за нее оказавшийся звеном в цепи заговора… Ревекка тоже узнала ожерелье. Возможно, стоило учинить другой обыск, чтобы найти того, у кого остались браслеты и серьги? Она понимала, как мал шанс, что ее услышат, но и молчать, позволяя твориться несправедливости, не могла.  
– Я Ревекка из Йорка, дочь Исаака! Я желаю свидетельствовать! – Толпа снова зарокотала, но не от внезапного заявления Ревекки, а оттого, что людей вынудили расступиться, чтобы пропустить новых действующих особ судилища – трех всадников. Ревекка прекрасно знала всех их, особенно того, кто в полном боевом вооружении возглавлял небольшой отряд. – Вот он, сэр Годрик Готье!

– Это не мое имя, тебе это прекрасно известно, – того, к кому обращалась, совершенно не смутил странный вид Ревекки. Он медленно, по кругу объезжал со своими спутниками пленных евреев и их судей, и горожане вынужденно отступили еще на несколько шагов.

– Так свидетельствуй, Бриан Буагильбер! Спаси несправедливо оклеветанных!

– Я приехал спасти тебя, – он протянул руку, но Ревекка отступила.

– Нет! Я останусь с теми, кто близок мне по вере и положению! Ай!

Ревекка не успела уклониться. Нога предательски подвернулась, и прежде, чем девушка успела утихомирить резкую боль и прийти в себя, храмовник, слегка нагнувшись, схватил ее за ворот платья, как котенка за шкирку, и приподнял.

– Головой за нее отвечаешь, – довольно бесцеремонно Буагильбер передал не успевшую прийти в себя Ревекку подъехавшему почти вплотную молодому оруженосцу Арну.

Горожане начали подозревать неладное: у них из-под носа уводили одну из жертв. Пока что никто не решался противостоять открыто, даже Сэйр Аркур, только сама спасенная вдруг начала возражать.

– Отпусти! Прошу тебя! Я должна быть там! – умоляла она, но безрезультатно.

– Тише, госпожа. Не осложняй мастеру его миссию. Ради тебя он совершает то, что навсегда закроет путь к положенным ему почестям и возвышению, – негромко, но грозно предупредил подопечную Арн.

Ревекку поразило не вежливое обращение – мало кто решился бы назвать «госпожой» еврейку и поставить, таким образом, над собой, но весть об опасных намерениях Буагильбера. Она притихла. Лошадь с ровного шага перешла в галоп, а Ревекка так и не решалась оглянуться, словно один взгляд превратит их в соляной столб, как непослушную жену Лота.

Они остановились далеко за городской чертой. Арн слез с лошади и осторожно снял Ревекку. Молодой оруженосец пожертвовал большей частью воды из бурдюка, чтобы она смыла с лица сажу. Потом Арн удалился по своим мужским делам и долго не появлялся. Ревекке показалось, что все это он делал специально. Пока он отсутствовал, она даже с вывихнутой лодыжкой могла придумать, как взобраться на лошадь.

Ревекка не верила в бескорыстное благородство Буагильбера.

«Какое мне дело до того, что станет с евреем?», – кажется, так ответил храмовник на ее мольбы спасти отца из пылающего замка. Если он только прикрывал бегство Арна и Ревекки, то уже давно должен был их найти. Он сильный и опытный воин, но что два пусть и умелых человека против толпы? Многие горожане, отправляясь разбираться с «колдунами», вооружились вилами, топорами, дубинками…

– Он скоро будет здесь, госпожа, не успеешь и молитву прочитать своему Богу, – как будто разгадал ее мысли Арн.

Ревекка кивнула.

– Но как он узнал, что я в беде?

Прежде чем ответить, Арн сорвал колосок пырея, очистил его от листочков и сунул в рот.

– Городок невелик. А уж о погроме весть скоро разлетелась, – сквозь зубы ответил он. – Если бы мастер не боялся опоздать, то соглядатай за домом получил бы нагоняй за позднее донесение.

– Так он знал… – еще бы понять: сама она разочарована или обрадована прозорливостью врага…

– «Если птичка захотела ощутить свободу, то пусть насладится в полной мере до поры до времени. Пока она затаилась в гнезде и не чирикает, и мы, и она в безопасности».

Ревекку не обидела попытка так бесхитростно ее ужалить, передав слова Буагильбера. Скорее, насторожило то, что за этим стояло. Так же, как легко храмовник предположил, куда скрылась его пленница, так же легко было предположить, что его дерзкая выходка не окажется безнаказанной. Тяжелой поступью возмездие шло за ними следом.

– Какое бы беззаконие ни учинил твой хозяин, ты его оправдаешь, – беззлобно сказала Ревекка. Раньше она не желала замечать, насколько преданы Буагильберу его люди, раз готовы сложить голову в сомнительном деле только ради прихоти хозяина. Одним страхом подобной верности не добиться.  
Арн не успел ответить. На дороге показались те, кого ждали: два всадника, и не только. В телеге, запряженной беломордым рыжим мулом, ехало все семейство ростовщика Меира. Почти все… Наскоро прикрытый мешковиной и ветошью, с ними ехал скорбный груз: Иаков. Ревекка и хотела бы если не приободрить, то хотя бы разделить общую скорбь, но подойдя ближе, услышала полушепот потемневшей от горя Ципоры:

– Не могу видеть эту девку! С ней к нам в дом пришло несчастье. Сам Ангел Смерти выбрал ее своей спутницей.

Ревекка не стала дожидаться, пока Меир ее прогонит и навлечет гнев храмовника, но ростовщик сам догнал ее.

– Прости ее, дочка. Она не хотела тебя обидеть.

– Госпожа Ципора права: я навлекла на вас беду. Если бы я не пришла к вам за помощью, Иаков был бы жив.  
– Мы не знаем, какими путями поведет нас господь. Если соседи держали за пазухой камень, то все равно когда-то бросили бы его: с лживым наветом или без. Но тогда бы у нас не было защитника.

– Благодарю вас, что не держите зла, – такую тоску ей еще не переходилось переживать. Было ли искренним прощение Меира или нет, но она впервые ощутила преграду между собой и своим народом. – Куда вы теперь?

– В Уэлби. Там у Ципоры родня. Ты могла бы поехать с нами, если только… – ростовщик бросил беглый взгляд на Буагильбера, сидевшего, прислонив к дереву спину.

– Пусть удача вам светит, как звезды на небе, – прервала его Ревекка, пока Меир не произнес: «если храмовник тебя отпустит».

У нее оставалась тревога, тяжкими путами сжимавшая сердце. Если сначала она хотела посоветоваться с Меиром, то теперь совсем отказалась от этой идеи. Что он мог сказать? Проси помощи у своего покровителя? И разве в сложившейся ситуации у нее был иной выбор?

Дерево было достаточно широким, чтобы найдя в стволе опору, присесть рядом с Буагильбером, но не коснуться его.

– Прекрасная дева снизошла одарить вниманием того, кто из-за ее прелестей теперь навсегда отвергнут своими соплеменниками? – дурной знак: храмовник даже не повернул в ее сторону голову. – Христиане нередко проливают кровь друг друга ради славы или богатства. Но делать это ради евреев?

– Ты говорил о своей душе, как о засохшем саде… Но сегодня я увидела там невероятной красоты цветок… – как-то само собой Ревекка так же, как ранее Арн, сорвала колосок. Только вместо того, чтобы использовать его как зубочистку, она свернула его в травяное колечко – нехитрое украшение на палец.

– Лучше уж твое молчание, чем такая грубая лесть. Чего ты хочешь?

Просто чтобы занять руки и скрыть волнение, Ревекка надела травяное колечко на палец.

– Мой отец… Он направляется сюда, чтобы встретиться со мной, и может угодить в ловушку.

– Уже нет!

– Как? Что с ним произошло? Ты…? – на мгновенье перед глазами Ревеки погас свет. Она боялась озвучить страшную догадку.

– Я перекупил посланца. Это было не так и сложно: ростовщик скуп, двойная цена за то, чтобы донесение не было доставлено, оказалась не такой и непомерной. Твой отец и не предполагает, где ты.

– Невероятный человек! – Ревека скомкала стебелек и отбросила прочь.

– Прекрасный цветок увял? – Буалгильбер усмехнулся, но это была не злобная, а, несмотря на прожитые лета, коварная ухмылка мальчишки, которому удалась проказа. – В путь! – скомандовал он.

Ревекке только и оставалось подчиниться. Главное, что успокаивало ее, что внушало надежду: отец в безопасности.


	8. Chapter 8

Ты как нищую гонишь ее из ворот,  
Я ж супругу свою охраню от невзгод.  
И не станет она вспоминать Беневент,  
Госпожою вступив в мое графство Кент.

Вальтер Скотт «Баллады о кровавой одежде» (Пер. С. Михалкова)

Стараниями Меира, желавшего отблагодарить спасителя, в Уэлби Буагильберу и его людям не пришлось искать место для постоя. В их распоряжении оказался целый дом: небольшой, но вполне пригодный, чтобы задержаться дольше, чем на одну ночь. Хозяева позаботились о припасах для гостей. На полу первого этажа лежала свежая душистая трава. Дощатый пол второго этажа скрипел неимоверно, но клопов и прочей живности было не так уж и много.

Прощаясь, Меир избегал взгляда Ревекки, как будто чувствуя вину за то, что ничем не может ей помочь. Может и так, но сама она ощущала себя одним из жертвенных ягнят. Не такого, кого ждет почетное заклание во славу господа, а другого, которого оставляли в пустыне на растерзание хищным зверям, как вместилище греха всего народа. Чтобы не произошло, она навсегда останется для них отверженной.  
Или от подобных размышлений накатила усталость, или сами невеселые думы были вызваны душевным и телесным изнеможением, но после того, как Ревекку благосклонно оставили одну, она не стала искать пути к бегству. Подтянув колени к груди, без движения, но и без сна, Ревекка пролежала до поры, пока Арн не позвал ее спуститься и разделить с ними ужин. Она вспомнила, что с утра у нее во рту и хлебной крошки не было, потому, хоть и не испытывала особого голода, отказываться от приглашения не стала.  
Арн, как и положено младшему оруженосцу, прислуживал за столом. Буагильбер отпил налитое ему вино и скривился. Похоже, оно не пришлось ему по вкусу. Позже Ревекке пришлось принести ему еще одно неприятное известие: если он собирался возлечь с нею, то придется повременить несколько дней по вполне естественной причине. Узнав, что она все-таки не носит дитя, Ревекка вместо радости испытала разочарование. Впрочем, Буалгильберу не стоило знать о ее переживаниях.

Ревекка рассчитывала на некоторое одиночество и затворничество в связи с ее положением, но ночью, без всякого предупреждения, как хозяин, храмовник все равно вошел в комнату, где временно она обитала.  
– Убирайся! Ты же слышал: я нечиста!

– Что я могу поделать, если в этом клоповнике это единственная приемлемая кровать? – проворчал Буагильбер и, грузно сев на край, начал снимать сапоги. – Не на конюшне же мне прикажешь ночевать?

– Разве рыцарь Соломонова храма, закаленный в борьбе с неверными, не приучен терпеть трудности? – Ревекка попыталась стянуть меховое покрывало, чтобы обернуть его наподобие кокона и таким образом превратить в укрытие.

– Рыцарь храма приучен брать лучшее, – Буагильбер вернул покрывало на место таким образом, что Ревекка оказалась им не просто прикрыта, а прижата, затем и сам влез под него.

– Тогда уйду я! – она попыталась выскользнуть, но снова была возвращена на место.

– Стой! Лежи спокойно и не волнуйся. Я не трону тебя… Этой ночью.

– Пойми, сейчас на меня даже смотреть нельзя мужчине. Не то что… Притрагиваться…

Воистину этот человек был послан ей как испытание. Вот и теперь он не двинулся с места, а всхрапнул и лениво произнес.

– Предрассудки.

Спорить было бесполезно, и она осталась, только лишь отвернулась от него, перевернувшись на бок и даже не заметив, как прижалась спиной к его теплой руке.

Как ни уверял Буагильбер, что покинет Уэлби следующим же утром, они задержались там еще на несколько дней. Дело было в недомогании Ревекки, не на шутку обеспокоившем храмовника. Он приказал Ревекке написать записку Меиру с просьбой достать необходимые снадобья и травы, чтобы вылечить ее хворь, но при этом потребовал, чтобы послание было написано на знакомом ему языке без каких-либо непонятных знаков.

– И без глупостей! Я расспрошу про все ингредиенты.

– Сэр рыцарь решил сам заняться врачеванием? – Ревекка, почти взявшись за перо, остановилась.

– Бриан… – наклонившись к самому ее уху, тихо напомнил он. – Кто знает, может, и придется. Вдруг ты решишь не исцелить, а извести себя или меня.

Пока что Ревекка не противилась тщательной опеке храмовника. Что греха таить, ей даже было приятна. Только привыкать и принимать как должное подобное положение не стоило. Болезнь оказалась легкой слабостью и прошла бы сама собой за несколько дней, но с укрепляющими отварами девушка поправилась намного быстрее.

– Завтра отбываем из этого хлева, – объявил Буагильбер, когда решил, что пленница достаточно здорова, чтобы продолжить путешествие.

– Куда теперь? Прочь из Англии? – как можно спокойнее поинтересовалась Ревекка, желая создать у храмовника иллюзию, что смирилась со своей участью.

– Пока что нет, – Буагильбер привлек ее, усаживая к себе на колени. – Обученные голодные псы рыщут по всем портам, пытаясь поймать ворона. Пока они не решат, что добыча упорхнула, переждем опасность в Эшби.

– Разве безопасно возвращаться туда, где все тебя знают? – Ревекке даже не пришлось скрывать радостное волнение от подобного известия. Она вздрогнула, когда едва задев кожу, чуть отодвигая ворот ее камизы, храмовник почти невесомо провел рукой вниз от плеча, остановившись на остром сгибе локтя девушки.

– Ты переоцениваешь память черни. Они видят щиты, доспехи, яркие знамена, но не лица. Пройди мимо них король Ричард в одежде свинопаса – его не узнают, – продолжал меж тем храмовник.

– Пусть так. Лошадь отведет к кузнецу оруженосец, он же начистит доспех, он же позаботится о сытном обеде господина. Сэру рыцарю не зачем самому беспокоится, и встречаться со столь ничтожными, по его мнению, людьми. Но как же те высокие особы, с которыми он делит стол и досуг?

– Как же ты беспокоишься обо мне, моя прекрасная маленькая колдунья, – промурлыкал храмовник, а ладонь его уже следовала по бедру Ревеки вплоть до самой коленки. – Эшби из тех забытых городков, до которых нет никому особого дела. Он и ожил-то только на период турнира. Враги будут рассуждать точно так же, как моя Лилия долин: он не станет искать убежище там, где его могут опознать. Ему уже некуда бежать и негде затаиться в чужой стране. Они думают, что мне больше не на кого положиться. Еще бы: Фрон де Беф мертв, де Браси сбежал во Францию, братья Мальвуазен и сами увязли в этом деле, чтобы просить их о помощи, принца Джона обложили подобно дикому зверю.

– Это не так? – храмовник распалялся, и Ревекке стоило усилий его сдерживать, но она не оставляла попытку выведать у него как можно больше сведений.

– Может, помнишь рыцаря, одному из первых бросившего мне вызов, сломавшего после второго удара копье, но все же удержавшегося на лошади? – Ревекка промолчала. Она уже не помнила всех подробностей турнира, но признаться в этом означало умалить значимость гордившегося победами Буагильбера и его соперника, которого он, похоже, уважал и ценил. Не дождавшись ответа, храмовник продолжил. – Это был Алан ла Зуш. Его отец, барон ла Зуш, владел городом и замком в окрестностях – тот до сих пор носит имя прежнего владельца. Но поссорившись с королем Ричардом, барон потерял и замок, и земли, дарованные ему еще при короле Вильгельме. Эшби-ла-Зуш перешел во владение приспешника короля графа Уинчестера. Алан решил вернуть родовое поместье, но не силой, а хитростью. Мы похитили прекрасную Элен де Квинси у ее французской родни. Девица не особо сопротивлялась, правда потом была немного разочарована, узнав, кто из двоих похитителей являлся ее Парисом. Теперь Алан претендует на Эшби-ла-Зуш по праву наследия отца и по праву приданного жены.

Разговор становился невыносим. Ревекка могла бы списать свое раздражение на жалость к судьбе несчастной девушки, но это была бы ложь. Когда страсти улягутся, никто не упрекнет Элен в распутстве, в отличии от Ревекки, которая не по своей воле заклеймена навечно. Но было еще кое-что, что кошачьим коготком неприятно царапнуло сердце: Буагильбер с таким восторгом говорил о похищенной невесте. И может, если бы Элен не защищало ее происхождение, то сейчас рядом с собой он желал бы видеть именно ее. Буагильбер повернул к себе лицо Ревекки, желая поцеловать, но она отвернулась и даже посмела соскользнуть с его колен.

– Пока нельзя!

Храмовник успел задержать ее руку в своей, пока она не сделала шаг прочь.

– В Эшби ты уже не убежишь от меня, плутовка!

«Тешь себя надеждой, Бриан де Буагильбер. Не только у тебя есть друзья в Эшби. Нужно только исхитриться их известить о моем положении».

В Эшби во время злополучного турнира они останавливались у одного из друзей отца. Мудрый, богатый и влиятельный, насколько может быть влиятельным еврей, он несомненно найдет способ освободить Ревекку, не причинив при этом вред храмовнику. Пока же со своей стороны ей нужно убедить Буагильбера, что она смирилась и даже рада своему положению.

– Мыслями я уже в Эшби, – не оборачиваясь, произнесла она. И не соврала…

Ревекка даже не думала, что ей так легко удастся осуществить свой план. Еще в Уэлби она пожаловалась Буагильберу на скуку. Что плохого, если он позволит ей вести хозяйство? Женская обязанность, которая при сильном мужчине рядом совсем не в тягость. Зато польза обоюдна. Буагильбер от ласковых уговоров Ревекки потерял голову и согласился.

Стоит ли удивляться, что дом Алана ла Зуша в Эшби оказался больше и комфортнее дома в Уэлби. Массивная дубовая мебель была украшена резьбой, стулья обиты тканью, на стенах висели гобелены, а над массивной кроватью в господской спальне шелковый балдахин. Некоторая заброшенность стараниями Ревекки исчезла за день. Она ловко руководила нанятыми Буагильбером горожанками и даже организовала торжественный обед по поводу начала их новой жизни. Вместе с тем, посулив богатое вознаграждение, ей удалось передать через одну из женщин записку для отцовского друга.

Буагильбер остался доволен маленьким пиром, который она организовала.

– Этим вечером прекрасную хозяйку ждет награда, – сообщил Буагильбер.

Ревекка же опустила глаза вниз и покраснела. Может случиться так, что это последняя ночь, когда она познает Буагильбера.

Стыдливость отступила, когда их губы соприкоснулись ради последующего страстного поцелуя. Буагильбер распустил завязки камизы, и та мягкой волной скользнула вниз. Прежде чем переступить через нее, девушка и сама схватившись за полу рубахи храмовника потянула ее вверх, оголяя торс. Ревекка готова была к страстным объятьям, готова к тому, что сейчас без излишней нежности она окажется побеждена, завалена на ложе, придавлена крепким телом, но храмовник отстранился. Смутившись, Ревекка попыталась отвернуться, прикрыться руками.

– Не надо, моя любовь. Не прячь себя. Твоя красота достойна почитания и поклонения.

Ревекка еще раньше заметила маленький кованный сундучок на лавке при кровати, но отсутствие времени и природная сдержанность не позволили ей полюбопытствовать его содержимым. Тайна скоро открылась, когда Буагильбер извлек оттуда ожерелье, сверкающее драгоценными камнями, как звезды в ночи.

– Значит, так ты решил купить мою благосклонность? – прошептала Ревекка, но была услышана.

– Всего лишь хочу разделить весь мир с моей возлюбленной, а это его малая толика, – не принимая возражений, храмовник собственноручно надел на нее украшение. Камни казались такими холодными и тяжелыми, а пальцы Буагильбера, когда он слегка коснулся ее шеи, такими теплыми. Хорошие мужья лелеют и балуют жен, но этого мужчину Ревекка никогда не назовет супругом.

– Ты так щедр, сэр рыцарь.

– Бриан… – напомнил он.

Женская природа слаба, мужская природа неистова, но при соприкосновении начинается магия. Буагильбер предупредил, что после воздержания готов был еще утром прижать Ревекку к стене и овладеть ею. Она не стала его томить и позволила зажечь себя, как фитиль свечи. Еще одна ночь, но ее ночь. Ревекка устала бояться, устала убегать. Она не представляла на месте Буагилбера никого другого. Это был он: ее первый и единственный мужчина.

Обреченным нужна вера, иначе их поглотит отчаяние. Что-то подсказывало Ревекке: последняя ее попытка вырваться из плена окажется успешной. Что будет дальше, она предпочитала не знать. По крайней мере, в эту ночь.

Он научил ее жестокости, но он же научил ее любви. Первое она постарается забыть, выкинуть как ненужный хлам, второе спрячет как ценное сокровище – далеко-далеко, чтобы знать, что оно есть, но никогда не доставать.

Удовлетворившись, Буагильбер спал крепким сном. Ревекка же из-за тяжких мыслей пребывала в состоянии дремоты, потому открывшуюся дверь и ворвавшихся вооруженных людей поначалу восприняла как кошмарный сон.

Ревекка закричала. Разбуженный Буагильбер сначала попытался подмять ее и так заставить замолкнуть, но бросив беглый взгляд, тут же вскочил на ноги, извергая проклятья и безуспешно пытаясь спросонок разыскать меч. Все же, по-видимому, захватчикам был отдан приказ схватить любовников, а не причинить им вред: оружие так и осталось в ножнах. С Ревеккой им удалось справиться довольно легко, хотя впервые в жизни она оказала сопротивление насилию, визжа и пытаясь выцарапать глаза нападавшим, за что была удостоена ехидным замечанием от одного из них: «Прямо рассерженная кошка». Буагильбер не собирался сдаваться легко, но численное преимущество было неоспоримо, и в конце концов побежденный, он оказался связанным и лежащим на полу.

В этот миг в комнату вошел еще один незваный гость. Одет он был как благородный господин в дороге: со сдержанной роскошью, но Ревекка узнала одного из заседателей суда в Темплстоу.

– Конрад Монт-Фитчет! – воскликнул Буагильбер.

– Презренный червь, проклятый бастард, которого раньше я вынужден был называть братом по ордену, – отвечал Монт-Фитчет. – Что же, даже когда сухое древо Лука Бомануар падет, тебе уже не занять его место.

– Кого же тогда ты, плешивый пес, пророчествуешь следующим главой ордена? Неужели себя? – Буагильбер сделал попытку скинуть навалившихся на него солдат и встать.

Конрад Монт-Фитчет скривился, словно съел кислый фрукт.

– На колени его! – с некоторыми усилиями приспешникам Монт-Фитчета удалось выполнить приказ. Удовлетворившись зрелищем унижения противника, он продолжил. – Что же делать теперь с мертвецом? Ты ведь должен быть мертв, Буагильбер. Сinis ad cinerem.[1] Так с чего же ты продолжаешь топтать землю? Может твоя еврейка и правда великая волшебница, раз сумела отвоевать тебя у такой соперницы, как смерть?

Все внимание обратилось к Ревекке, только она тому была совсем не рада.

– Не смей! Она ни при чем в нашем споре! – Буагильбер резко дернулся, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться, когда Монт-Фитчет подошел к Ревекке.

– Неужели? – Монт-Фитчет взвесил на руке ожерелье – единственное, что прикрывало тело Ревекки. – Разве эта женщина не доказательство твоей алчности? Ты схватил ее как глупая хищная рыба приманку, и, не отпускал, даже будучи выброшенным на сушу. Еще гордыня! Ты ослеп от мнимого величия. Желаешь знать, как мне так легко удалось застать тебя врасплох? Прецептор Мальвуазен вспомнил о твоем участии в похищении некой девицы, и что жених затаил обиду на похотливого товарища по злодеянию. Разыскать его не составило труда, а решив его проблемы с тестем и спорным замком – заслужить расположение. Предавая тебя, он был уверен, что делает благо, останавливая безумца, губящего свою жизнь. Когда беглец обратился к нему с просьбой убежища, тот без тени сомнения согласился, даже зная о ловушке.  
– Проклятие! – Буагильбер снова безуспешно попытался высвободиться.

Монт-Фитчет рассмеялся неприятным, сиплым смехом, как будто из мехов выпустили воздух.

– Более того, – продолжал он издеваться над поверженным врагом, повернув к нему лицо Ревекки. – Девица хоть и спасла тебя, но также и предала. Может, расскажешь, милая, какую записку унесла в своей корзине зеленщица?

Буагильбер опустил голову, как будто последнее известие окончательно его сломало, но после короткой паузы его голос зазвучал неимоверно ровно.

– Мои люди?

– Они мертвы. Возможно, ты скоро к ним присоединишься.

– Хорошо, – Буагильбер взглянул на соперника. – Тогда отпусти ее. Ведь именно она стала той дланью, что отделила козлища от невинных овец.

Конрад Монт-Фитчет деланно широко раскрыл глаза и улыбнулся, пытаясь показать благодушие. Его лицо находилось так близко, и Ревекка заметила нечто, что ее насторожило: на веках храмовника отсутствовали ресницы.

– Пожалуй, я мог бы ее спасти. Упорство этой девочки заслуживает уважения, – Монт-Фитчет через рубаху почесал руку. Обыденный жест для тех, кто желает унять зуд. – За это я вправе рассчитывать на твою откровенность: бальзам Мириам. Где он? – Ревекка молчала. – Я твое спасенне. Ceterum censeo habetis ut aliquis habeat fiduciam [2].

– Aditum nocendi perfido praestat fides [3], – проверка латынью смутила девушку, но не застала врасплох.

– Воистину чудо: еврейка, цитирующая древних философов. Будь ты мужчиной и будь ты нашей веры – могла бы стать драгоценным камнем в основе ордена, – почти ласково произнес Монт-Фитчет.

– Каждый ценен на своем месте. Ни на день я бы не поменяла жизнь несчастной еврейки на жизнь храмовника. К тому же глуп тот хозяин, что в основание дома закладывает драгоценные камни, – обреченному на смерть дозволена дерзкая смелость. Ревекка не верила в милость захватчика, разве что он сам отчаянно нуждался в помощи. «Плешивый пес», – так назвал его Буагильбер?

– И правда: лучшее место для драгоценного камня – грудь прекрасной девы или перстень ее покровителя, – Монт-Фитчет сделал вид, что снова заинтересовался украшением, хотя больше внимания он уделил обозначенной им ранее части тела Ревекки. Буагильбер зарычал подобно разозленному медведю, и это внезапно разом отрезвило храмовника. – Все же вернемся к нашим козам. Где бальзам Мириам, Ревекка?  
– Он был утерян при бегстве из Торкилстона, – Ревекка решила не заканчивать фразу: «Но если бы я его и сохранила, то теперь бы наверняка уничтожила».

– Ты сделаешь его вновь! – самоуверенно и резко заявил Монт-Фитчет и, не дав даже словом возразить, продолжил. – Я даже оставлю жизнь твоему любовнику, а взамен он будет выполнять кое-какие мелкие поручения ордена. Но прежде… – он сделал знак, и Ревекка не успела опомниться, как стоявший позади приспешник накинул ей на шею веревку. Повинуясь естественному побуждению защитить саму себя, девушка ухватилась за удавку, но петля стянулась еще туже. Она понимала, что руки ее свободны, но от этого не стало легче. – Я не могу доверять неверной, а потому прими Христа, грешница.

Не быстрый переход Монт-Фитчета от амплуа хитрого интригана к пафосному фанатику, не страх скорой смерти, не Буагильбер, которому нечеловеческим усилием удалось сбить с ног одного из солдат и на краткий миг получить свободу, поразили Ревекку. За храмовником, за ее Брианом, стоял Ангел Смерти. Люди, предметы расплывались маревом, единственный, кто был реален – Он. Невероятно высок, длинные волосы, прекрасное лицо, и огненный взгляд, светлые одежды и меч, который он занес для удара.

– Оставь его… Забери меня… Я согласна… – прохрипела Ревекка, и палач тут же отпустил ее.  
Ноги подвели ее, и, потеряв опору, она опустилась на пол, схватившись за горло в том месте, где только что была веревка. Она пыталась снова научиться дышать. Сердце бешено колотилось, и его стук отдавался в висках ударами кузнечных молоточков, и совсем непонятно прозвучали слова мучителя.

– Твоя рассудительность приятна Господу. Вера придет потом. Твой любезный о том позаботится.  
«Нет… Нет… Ты не так понял! Я не отказываюсь…»

Потом она взглянула на бледного Буагильбера. Он был жив, и рядом никакого Ангела Смерти.  
Как будто тело ее потеряло волю, как будто она со стороны, за кем-то другим, наблюдала, как совершается чуждый ей обряд.

– Отец небесный, прими рабыню свою Марию в святая святых и в ряды самых светлых ангелов. Пусть вода твоя очистит ее и сделает достойной твоего благословения…

Очнувшись, она встрепенулась и хотела уже крикнуть: «Остановитесь. Лучше смерть!», но Монт-Фитчет, сильной рукой надавив на затылок, опустил ее голову в бадью с водой и держал там, пока Ревека не начала захлебываться. После ей позволили натянуть рубаху и даже усадили на стул. Не выказывая благодарности, Ревекка подчинилась. С волос стекала вода, ее била дрожь, ей хотелось, чтобы весь мир исчез в один миг. Ее уже не держали, но за спиной стоял человек, готовый в тот же миг остановить ее, решись она на что-либо.

– Никогда Бриан де Бу…

– Бриан де Буагильбер мертв. Если желаешь опорочить его имя – можешь кричать, что ты – это он. Орден не прощает предателей, но ты можешь послужить ему, как светский брат. Твое имя отныне Сэмюэл Нейпир. Я даю тебе возможность жить со своей еврейкой, но отныне ты пес, который будет кусать по приказу хозяина.

– А если этот пес укусит так называемого «хозяина»?

Ревекка хотела заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать, как торгуют ее судьбой, но Монт-Фитчет выдвинул новый аргумент. Снова удавка оказалась на шее Ревекки.

– Ты обещал спасти ее! – закричал Буагильбер.

– Если она умрет, не успев совершить ни единого греха, то наверняка попадет в объятья Господа нашего, – равнодушно возразил Монт-Фитчет.

– Оставь ее. Я усвоил урок.

Слова храмовника вернули Ревекке ясный разум, хотя со стороны могло показаться, что он наоборот покинул ее. Она сидела неподвижно с закрытыми глазами все время, пока шли «переговоры».

– Ревекка…

Ее неистовый храмовник стоял перед нею на корточках, обеспокоенно смотрел, но не прикасался, как будто она была создана из хрупкого материала.

– Нет, сэр рыцарь, – она сама притронулась к его лицу, запутавшись пальцами в бороде. – Ревекка умерла, когда отказалась от веры своего народа.

Сначала он подался за ладонью, принимая ласку, а потом вдруг прекратил ее, перехватив запястье Ревекки.  
– Глупости. Твои обеты ничего не значат, если вырваны таким образом, – сурово возразил он. – Завтра же я отправлю тебя к отцу. Покинете Англию как можно скорее и избежите преследования.

– Вера не платье, чтобы сменить его по погоде, – покачала головой Ревекка. – И мой отец скорее желал бы меня видеть мертвой, чем отступницей. Мне некуда идти.

Если она его оставит, то все может вылиться в очередное преследование евреев. Наверняка прецептор Монт-Фитчет не станет выбирать средства, пытаясь ее разыскать. Это была только одна из причин.

– Но у меня ничего не осталось! Даже имени! Я не могу подарить тебе благополучную спокойную жизнь. Удавка на твоей шее превратилась в рабский ошейник на моей, – он почти кричал, он был готов схватить ее за плечи и встряхнуть, чтобы образумить, но услышал лишь только:

– Отворила я другу моему, а друг мой ускользнул, сокрылся. Души во мне не стало, когда он говорил! Искала я его, но его не находила я, звала я его, но он мне не ответил [4].

Если она оставит своего храмовника, каких еще бед натворит он с отчаяния.

– Ревекка, – Буагильбер прижал ее к себе, подхватил на руки.

– Я потеряла право на это имя, – пока ее храмовник нес ее к ложу, она положила голову ему на плечо.

– Как же мне называть тебя? Мария? – хоть они достигли цели, возлюбленный не спешил размыкать объятья.

– Нет! – все естество Ревекки противилось произведенному над нею насилию и имени, которым ее нарек Монт-Фитчет.

– Какое же имя подойдет самой прекраснейшей и гордой из женщин? Если бы она позволила, я бы звал ее Рохеза, – он поправил прядь волос девушки, заправив ее за ухо, так чтобы лучше видеть лицо.

– Роза Сиона? – прозвище не вызывало приятных воспоминаний.

– Прекрасная Роза Анжу…

– Кто она? – вопрос прозвучал резко и настороженно.

– Достойнейшая из женщин, – ответ не внес ясности, потому чуть полюбовавшись на нахмуренные брови собеседницы, Буагильбер продолжил. – Она была фрейлиной императрицы Мод, и заняла эту должность не за богатство родни, а за красоту, ум и благородство. Молодой граф Анжуйский так очаровался ею, что решился похитить. Правда вскоре появилась гораздо более выгодная партия и возможность заполучить Аквитанию. Рохезу, которая к этому времени была в положении, к радости ее алчной родни выдали замуж за влиятельного старика, барона Буагильбера.

Такая откровенность дорогого стоила. Скажи только слово, и связь их станет прочнее, чем закрепленная брачными кольцами. И она сказала:

– Я с честью приму и буду носить это имя, Бриан.

– Мне отрадно это слышать, но, если помнишь, амбиции старины Конрада навсегда похоронили влюбленного в неприступную еврейку Бриана, – Буагильбер рассмеялся. – Примешь ли ты того, у кого теперь нет прошлого?

– Несчастный больной человек.

– Насмехаешься?! – если Буагильбер и воспринял последнее как шутку, то совсем не забавную.

– Твой товарищ болен. Хвороба съедает его плоть и лишает разума. Я не смогла бы вылечить его, но могла бы облегчить страдания и тогда возможно… – новонареченная Рохеза уже строила планы, которые предполагали некоторую корысть, но корысть благородную. Если бы она смогла заручиться поддержкой высокопоставленного лица одного из влиятельнейших орденов, то нашла бы покровителя для своего несчастного народа.

– Возможно, скоро я скину это ярмо и выполню все обещанное тебе, – ее мужчина не желал слушать рассуждения о милосердии к торжествующему врагу: если тот болен, то и поделом ему. В тот момент он желал другого. – Ночь еще не на исходе, так не будем зря терять время.

Когда он повалил ее на спину и покрыл с неистовством дикого зверя, Ревекка подумала, что может именно так провели первую ночь изгнанные из рая Адам и Ева: отчаявшись, но черпая силы друг в друге, вдвоем против всего мира. Кто знает, может, когда-нибудь она будет сидеть рядом со своим храмовником под апельсиновым деревом и наблюдать, как резвятся их дети.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Сinis ad cinerem - Прах к праху (лат.)  
> [2] Ceterum censeo habetis ut aliquis habeat fiduciam - Кроме того, мне кажется, ты должна кому-то доверять (лат.)  
> [3] Aditum nocendi perfido praestat fides - Доверие, оказываемое вероломному, дает ему возможность вредить (Сенека, лат.)  
> [4] - Цитата из Песни Песней


End file.
